


Creamy_BBH Tweetfic Drabble Collection

by Creamy_BBH



Series: Tweetfic Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Boypussy, Breasts, Breeding, D/s, Drabble, Feminization, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex, Public Use, Squirting, Twincest, Twins, pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/pseuds/Creamy_BBH
Summary: Read all of the fic tags before reading the fic.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: Tweetfic Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic Tags

Read all the TAGS before reading the fic. Be a responsible adult and don't read content you know you won't like or will disgust you.


	2. Public Coming-Of-Age Ceremony (Gangbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches as their precious heir to the throne has his coming-of-age ceremony- a celebration for when a prince first presents as either an Alpha, beta, or Omega. 
> 
> It's the Alpha patrons serving the Omega Prince and his needs, not the other way around- an important distinction. The Omega isn't being used. The Omega is using them and their cocks until they're not longer of use to him- that's what the ceremony entails. It's completely optional- no one is obligated to apply or partake. 
> 
> It's all of his own volition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangbang, Public sex, Exhibitionism, Brother Incest towards the end, Fully consensual if that wasn't clear 
> 
> Reposted from @Creamy_bbh on Twitter. 
> 
> Baekhyun is Male. "Pussy" is used interchangeably with the word "asshole/entrance." "Tits" is used interchangeably with the word "pectorals/chest."

Everyone in the city watches as the precious heir to the throne has his coming of age ceremony. A celebration for when a prince first presents- either as Alpha, beta, or Omega. The celebrations all work in very different ways.

For alphas, their strength and virility- they can have as many or as little Omega's satisfy their cocks and take their semen, it's an honor to be chosen by such an alpha, and mounted in front of the Kingdom. 

Betas, their wit and level-headedness. Drinks and good food are passed around. 

And Omegas... Their fertility and health. In the city square, in front of anyone and everyone present, their first heat is satiated by countless cocks. Never to be left empty or wanting. 

But it's the alphas serving the Omega. Not the other way around.

The Omega is using them and their cocks until they're no longer of use. That's what the ceremony entails.

But with such a soft, pretty Omega male... The alphas are nearly rabid with lust. 

He has on the prettiest set of lingerie- a cupless brassiere, panties that don't cover his bare, wet, pink Omega pussy. His little nipples are erect, little tits a delicious subtle swell. Soft skin. Soft body. A perfect breeding bitch, in the eyes of the inner wolves that temporarily possess them.

The royal heirs are not at all obligated to partake.

But sex is something celebrated, not something degrading or secret. And omega sexuality, revered.

So, Baekhyun gladly concedes. Even though there really is only one alpha he desires. 

An assistant enters the scene to spread his legs and pussy for him as the first Alpha approaches- rubbing his wet pink boypussy with a groan, before starting to finger the wet cunt. 

But just as quickly the fingers are replaced with a cock. 

Baekhyun squirts in front of everyone there. 

Again, and again, as his special spot is pounded and his pussy is destroyed. Fucked open and raw. No condoms are used. Before the first alpha even pulls out after coming, another Alpha is fucking into the sloppy cum-filled cunt, ruining it. Stretching it wide and loose. He's a prince, held in high regard, but today he serves his people.

For one day, he becomes the cumdump and slut for every alpha in the city. His pussy is fucked out, again and again, filled with more than one cock, two, three cocks somehow fitting into his loose hole. His little womb is overflowing with cum- rounded belly prominent. Tits swollen From abuse. Ass red from spankings. They're ravenous. 

But so is he. He takes it all in stride. Demanding more, more. 

At dawn, the heat breaks- the final alpha pulls out and the physician on the scene is quick to spread the Omega's legs to examine his raw gaping boy pussy.

It's so abused, so loose, and the prince flushes when the doctor states his pussy will do well for birthing pups soon. 

He's pregnant, as intended. He’s carried back to the palace and cleaned thoroughly, taken care of, and breathless from exertion, Chanyeol is there before he gets out of the scented tub. 

"Hey, baby," he manages, swallowing dryly. "I rushed back, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." 

"Warm me with your cock while I sit in the tub and massage me, and I'll forgive you... Brother."

"Will I be able to?" Chanyeol chuckles as he strips out of his clothing. Grinning at the way the Omega's eyes trace over his form. Lingering on his semi-hard cock. 

"How do you mean?" 

"I hear you took three whole cocks for the latter half of the ceremony. Your pussy is loose."

Baekhyun blushes heavily at the words as the alpha slides into the tub. 

"In daddy's lap, c'mon now." 

He's quick to obey- moaning softly when two thick fingers rub at his pussy. 

"If you want me to play with you down here... Play with your tits for me." 

Baekhyun almost wants to refuse. 

But he does it anyway, feeling pride at the way Chanyeol's arousal permeates the air as he plays with his still slightly gaping pussy. Massaging it. Rubbing it. Slapping it.

When they relocate to the bed, he sits Baekhyun on his cock. Teases him.

But fucks him anyway. Telling him to tighten up. Clench his muscles. 

He spanks him on his bare pussy when he doesn't do it immediately, and his approach works wonders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incest, (NOT UNDERAGE,) Gangbang, Infidelity, D/s, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Pussy, Tits/Feminized terms of genitals, Implied mpeg, Stretching, Public BDSM scene, Public/Free Use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from @Creamy_BBH on Twitter. 
> 
> Baekhyun is male. "Pussy" and "tits" are used interchangeably with asshole/entrance and pectorals/chest.

Baekhyun on his bed with his legs spread wide, little tits on display and boypussy exposed, fingers fucking in and out of his wet sloppy entrance, and he doesn't even close his legs or take his fingers out when he watches as the Alpha pushes his door open, just spreads further when he sees the hunger in his eyes.   
  
Chanyeol eats him out till he's trembling and gasping. Til’ he squirts on his face.   
  
Then he flips the disoriented Omega over and mounts him easily, grunting and growling as he fucks his unbelievably tight and wet pussy. Pulling out in the middle to grab the base of his cock and slap it on his pussy again and again until he trembles. He roughly fucks back into his cunt, fucking him into the mattress, and Baekhyun feels so sinful being mounted by his own father.   
  
Something happens that he doesn't expect though. His daddy's knot starts swelling in his pussy and he's not pulling it out of him- gasping with his eyes wide.   
  
"Daddy... Daddy... You're going to get me pregnant, you need to-"   
  
He thinks that's what he's saying. It just comes out a garbled mess of moans, and Baekhyun squirts from his pussy around the cock stuffing him when he realizes he's not pulling out.   
  
He blacks out when he feels hot cum full his pussy- flood his womb.   
  
He can't actually get pregnant though- they're neither mated nor is Baekhyun in heat, two requirements for that to physically happen.   
  
"He can't actually get pregnant though- they're neither mated nor is Baekhyun in heat, two requirements for that to physically happen."   
  
That's what he thinks, anyway.   
  
That's how it works for normal Omegas. Normal Omegas who don't get their pussies kissed and played with and fucked out by their Alpha Fathers. Who doesn't get mounted in their bedroom and fucked until they're gaping and dripping the Alpha semen that played a part in their own conception?   
  
It Isn't just a one-time thing.   
  
No, now, his daddy knows he has a tight little pussy ready to be destroyed by his massive cock and knot. Now his daddy knows that he has a tight little fuckhole to milk his cock until he has no more cum left to release inside of him and stuff his womb with.   
  
That his little Omega baby boy wants nothing more than to have his cunt ruined by his cock. Wants nothing more than to have his boy-pussy abused and treated like a toy, nothing more than a cumdump with how many loads he can take without spilling. 

Baekhyun's mother goes on a business trip.   
  
And Baekhyun becomes Chanyeol's whore for the duration.   
  
Rule one, no clothing unless Chanyeol has laid things out for him.   
  
Rule two, always ready to have his pussy played with. No exceptions.   
  
Rule three, no touching himself.   
  
Rule four, do as daddy says.   
  
And the most important rule is that if he at any time feels unsure, uncomfortable, doubtful, or doesn't want to continue, he absolutely has to tell his daddy, and everything can stop immediately.   
  
He teaches him commands. Teaches him poses. Trains him, and Baekhyun learns quickly. He never tells him no. Never fights it. Never complains. His pussy is there to be used, he knows that.   
  
Even if it's not only his daddy using it.   
  
He experiences the gratification of taking many different men inside his pussy. Of getting knotted by every cock that shows him interest.   
  
Chanyeol takes him to a local club he's been a part of alone for years. Without his mother knowing. It's a BDSM dungeon. All reds, purples and blacks, elegance, sexuality.   
  
Many different pieces of equipment decorate the room. Many different couples of Alphas and Omegas, of all sorts and sizes, are present. Dominant Omegas with submissive Alphas. Top Omegas with bottom Alphas. Omegas who like torturing Alphas.   
  
In fact. That's the majority of the Omegas. Leaving little Baekhyun with his poor wet pussy to wonder what he's in for.   
  
Daddy gives him a refresher of their rules- making sure he gives him a straight answer. Making sure he has his consent.   
  
And then he takes his black satin robe off of him- leaving him in a pair of tiny panties that barely cover his poor pussy, and a cupless bra pushing his delicious little tits up- clamps on his nipples emphasizing each bounce and movement. He has no collar. He's not his daddy's pet or slave or sub. He's his good boy. He doesn't need a leash.   
  
He preens under the attention he earns as soon as his robe is off- inwardly. Outwardly, his eyes are lowered, and his hands are behind his back- he follows his daddy down a short hall and into a room where he tells him to look up.   
  
A large poster bed sits in the center.   
  
Chairs are all around the room. Cuffs and chains attached to each poster of the bed- his face heats.   
  
"We won't use those," Chanyeol says as if detecting his apprehension. "You're trained well, you'll keep your hand in any position they're put in."   
  
"You're going to be serving tonight, baby boy."   
  
"What am I serving, daddy?" He breathes out, eyes glassy.   
  
"Your pussy. Every Alphawho walks in here, you'll serve your pussy to. You will take their cocks, knots, and cum, and you will get no breaks. Today, you are a hole to be fucked."   
  
"I understand, daddy..." He's trembling from arousal. His pussy aches.   
  
"Good boy. Now get on the bed. And remember your safewords and queues. This is all very new..." He leans in and turns the little Omega around, bringing his hands to his waist and squeezing gently, leaning down to kiss him deeply, as his hands slide up to cup his delicious little tits. "It's a lot going on. So you tell me if it's too much, okay? If you don't, because you think I'll only be impressed if you do this, our arrangement stops. This is for you, baby boy. Your pleasure. Not just mine."   
  
"I understand, daddy."   
  
"Good boy." He smacks his ass, "bed. Now. Close your eyes. And remember to do as you're told. I'll be here the whole time. Reach your hand to me if you need assurance."   
  
For the next hour or so, he experiences what it's like to be a cumslut and have his pussy be used as a cumdump for Alphas’ semen.   
  
And he cums too many times to count. Squirting so much that Chanyeol has to make sure to give him a small breaks to make him drink water.   
  
The first Alpha that comes in has a deep, rough voice.   
  
He doesn't know it, but it's the dungeon master.   
  
"I'm breaking him in for everyone," the low voice chuckles as he starts fucking him roughly. Thick cock sliding in and out of his tight boycunt.   
  
A slightly higher voice chips in, "You're not breaking him in... You're breaking him . Look at how wrecked that sweet little pussy is- you're ruining him for the rest of us."   
  
"Mind your own, wait your turn. I finish when I'm bathing him inside with my cum. This is what his position is today."   
  
They're holding full conversations while the Alpha breaks his pussy, so huge he feels like he's splitting in half, going numb, but still feeling good, still dripping everywhere. He's an incoherent mess. Can barely even understand what they're saying.   
  
But that kind of turns him on even more. Further emphasizing his position.   
  
A hole to be fucked.   
  
He likes it.   
  
He cums when the Alpha fills him inside with his potent semen- crying out and spasming, hanging off the older Alpha’s fat knot.   
  
He whines when he feels a hand in his hair. His daddy's comforting scent. He reaches for him as the Alpha pulls out of his cunt, allowing everyone in the room to see how it gapes, a mess.   
  
Ruined for sure.   
  
Chanyeol holds him as the second Alpha of the night enters his pussy. Not as big as the first.   
  
"Fuck," the voice growls. "You'd think he'd have been fucked loose, but he’s just as tight as a virgin... Fuck..." The words arouse him. Chanyeol petting his hair makes him smile inwardly.   
  
It's because of a joint effort. His daddy has just trained him this well.   
  
Chanyeol climbs into the bed, back to the headboard, and spreads his legs to allow the little Omega to nose his way in-between. He pushes his face into his clothes groin- nuzzling his cock through the fabric and breathing in his daddy's comforting scent.   
  
"What a perfect little cockslut... You should have seen the way he gushed when he did that."   
  
Everyone gets a turn- and he remains relatively tight even till the end, as well as completely delirious and fucked out. They cum inside of him until he can't hold anymore.   
  
Then they cum on his ass and thighs and back, his tummy, over his pussy, over his cute little cock.   
  
The last in the queue are actually a pair of Omega twins. They stand and easily maneuver his body like it's weightless, sandwiching him in-between them, the one at his front leaning back and holding his thighs wide open as the twin behind Baekhyun guides his cock inside, the twin in front of him following suit.   
  
They fuck him. Hard. Possibly harder than any of the Alphas had. Two cocks pistoning in and out of his dripping boy pussy, fucking the Alpha semen deeper inside and not allowing his g-spot any place to hide.   
  
They're merciless.   
  
He's about to squirt, multiple times, but they don't pull their cocks out to let him. Driving him more and more delirious with pleasure.   
  
This is the main course- two dominant Omegas fucking a tiny Omega- they know how to fuck just right. Know what feels good. Know how to aim and grind and thrust. They whisper filthy things to him. Calling him a little breeding bitch. Touching his tummy, teasing him about how he looks like he could be pregnant.   
  
He likes that. Really likes that. His eyes roll, and he trembles violently.   
  
They talk about his sweet little tits, the twin in front of him leaning away far enough to allow all the Alphas to see the way they bounce with every fuck.   
  
When they're tired of that position, they take him back to the bed. Laying flush on top of one of the twins while the other fucks him from behind.   
  
His face is beet red with how filthy the words are. With how much they turn him on. The twin beneath him grabs his little breasts and pushes his face into them, biting and sucking at them, pulling the nipple clamps off of his sore, protruding nipples, red and swollen. Then he laves at them with his tongue. Sucks on them. Soothing the burn with his saliva.   
  
The two Omegas do it the best out of everyone tonight. They make him feel amazing, feel so high, and they're not cruel, they finally allow him to squirt and cum, guiding him to his Alpha's face so he can clutch onto him and kiss him as he reaches his much-needed climax.   
  
He makes a huge mess. Squirting all over their groins. Chanyeol kisses him hard, glancing down when he notices the Omega whining and squirming- he's seated on one of the twins’ faces. Eating him out. Soothing his burning fucked out pussy with his tongue as Chanyeol continues to kiss him.   
  
The aftercare and attention he receives after is the best part. He bathes him, massages him, lotions his sore skin, kisses all over his soft little body.   
  
"No clothes..." He pleads, and Chanyeol nods, no clothes. His skin is too sensitive right now. 

They're at home as all the aftercare occurs- allowing him to carry him to his own bed and cradle him against his chest. Whispering praises and sweet words. Telling him he did well and that he's unbelievably proud of him. 


	4. Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's virtually unheard of for two identical twins to be born with differing presentations... But still, it's not impossible. Twins Baek and Hyun are a prime example of the latter. The two are as opposite as day and night. Sweet, vs gruff. Gentle, vs angry. Omega... vs Alpha
> 
> "Oh, they're siblings," they say. "There isn't anything to be concerned about." They've heard it, time and time again, since even before they were old enough to understand the implication.
> 
> And it's true, and remains true... Up until sweet Baek gets his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a tweetfic posted on @Creamy_BBH and has been reposted here for privacy reasons and archival purposes.
> 
> This is an unfinished DRABBLE and may or may not be updated in the future.
> 
> Please Read:
> 
> \- Explicit, shameless smut with dubious moral themes ( incest )
> 
> -The words "Pussy/Cunt" Are used interchangeably with the word "Entrance/Asshole/Hole," None of the characters have actual vaginas or non-male genitalia. "Breasts/tits" are also referred to multiple times throughout the fic. This is SOLELY because it sounds filthy, not because the character has a female body.
> 
> -If you didn't bother reading the tags, this fic contains twin incest (brother/brother)
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you're "triggered" by incest.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you think "Incest" involving individuals above the age of consent, in any way means "Pedophilia." (It doesn't, you're just ignorant)

It's virtually unheard of for two identical twins to be born with differing presentations... But still, it's not impossible. 

Twins Baek and Hyun are a prime example of the latter.

The two are as opposite as day and night. Sweet, vs gruff. Gentle, vs angry. 

Omega... vs Alpha

"Oh, they're siblings," they say. "There isn't anything to be concerned about." They've heard it, time and time again, since even before they were old enough to understand the implication

And it's true, and remains true... Up until sweet Baek gets his first heat. 

They do everything together, spend every day together, and are inseparable. They're outside when it hits, hanging out with some friends from school, Hyun senses it before baek does. 

And he drags the whining Omega home- complaining about needing to leave early, that he was having fun. 

Until Hyun locks their bedroom door and pushes him onto his bed. Surrounded by his twins musky, alpha scent, he's able to take stock of himself- a flush rising to his face with the slightly foreign sensation of arousal. He's been hard before, but never... Never... Wet... Down /there./ 

Hyun peels off his pants for him, and tells him to spread his legs for him- so does, readily. Eagerly. 

Because if there's one thing Baek knows for certain, it's that his outwardly cold and brooding alpha twin, will take care of him. 

And he does. Throwing his legs over his shoulders and eating him out and fingering the Omega until he squirts all over his hand and face. He doesn't fuck him, that time, but when the twins reach 19, everything changes. Hyun mounts him in the living room on the floor, stripping him naked, licking him out, and sliding his cock into his leaking hole, pounding into the Omega’s pussy until he's crying and squirting uncontrollably.

Somehow, it never really occurs to either of them that what they're doing is "wrong." They've already defied the odds as being twins Alpha and Omega, so there's never been such a thing as "normal," when it comes to them. 

After that first time, Baek is insatiable, and Hyun is starving. It becomes a normal part of their day. Waking up, naked, sharing kisses and cuddling- Baek stroking or sucking his Alpha twin off. Hyun nudging his legs apart and sliding his cock into him, still dripping cum from the night before, waking the Omega up by letting him warm his cock for him.

"Mmm," Hyun groans as he lazily pumps his hips into him, leisurely fucking his twin from behind. "Feel' so good, Baek..." His voice is husky, low, rough with sleep. The Omega just spreads his legs wider to accommodate him, he's laying on his stomach, sighing and moaning softly as Hyun’s cock slides in and out of his wet hole, massaging his insides. Hyun's cock is the perfect shape to align properly with his anatomy. It never hurts when his twin fucks him, yet he's heard countless stories of how much it hurts male Omegas to mate with Alphas.

Maybe it's because Baek couldn't possibly be any more relaxed than he is around Hyun- trusts him so entirely that he can literally fall asleep while his twin mounts him- not out of boredom, or exhaustion, but rather out of how at ease he is. There isn't anyone who he could trust or love more.

Of course, that's only on lazy days together spent indoors. 

The passion they can exhibit is equally as unrivalled. Baek likes to ride him, and Hyun likes to watch him slide up and down on his cock, small breasts and cock bouncing just slightly with the motion, right in his face and perfectly at eye level. Hyun's oral fixation comes to the forefront when he has Baek riding him, attaching his mouth to one nipple and then the other, laving each with attention, sucking on the perked tits. 

But Hyun usually makes sounds- he's gone suspiciously silent, so Baek cracks his eyes open to see what's silenced him, and his face heats when he follows Hyun's line of sight. 

"Hyunnie!" He squeals, whining, bringing his arm up to cover his little tits- hiding them from view. 

"You p-pervert," he whimpers, still rocking his hips, "Don't look... You know I don't like it when... You look... At them..." 

"Baek," Hyun rasps, voice so low, raspy, that he feels Baek's pussy get wetter around him, clenching. He lets his twin push his arm away to take a little breast in each hand, kneading them, playing with them.

"I want to fill you with my cum," his eyes are dark, and he's not playful in his intonation. "I want to stuff you with my knot, and I want to knock you up." 

Baek sobs, not of fear, sadness, nor displeasure, but because he's leaking so much around Hyun's cock and his insides are heating up and his little chest is tingling. 

He brings the shivering Omega lower, allowing him to whisper against his ear as he slowly rolls his nipples between deft fingers.

"What if I wanted to breed you?" His voice is so low, so smooth, and it goes straight to his clenching hole. Straight to his very core, resonating within him. "What if I asked you to be my bitch to mate and breed from now on? What would you say, B?"

What would he say? What would he?

Can't he answer later? Can't he think on it?

But Hyun knows there's nothing to think about for him. He knows better. Baek can't lie to him. 

He keeps his voice quiet, a whisper at the threat of someone else overhearing what he's about to say into Hyun's ear now. 


	5. Cheerleader BBH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol can't stand it when the rumors begin to surface about Baekhyun, about /his/ Omega; claiming that he's been sleeping around with the entire football team. Been a cocksleeve for them to all take turns with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tweetfic is exported directly using 'Spooler' and has NOT been reformatted, edited, or Beta'd for AO3.

Chanyeol can't stand it when the rumors begin to surface about Baekhyun, about /his/ Omega; claiming that he's been sleeping around with the entire football team. Been a cocksleeve for them to all take turns with.

Of course, they're started by a fellow cheerleader-

Baekhyun is a member of the cheer-squad, and draws all the attention away from the rest of the girls. Certainly not part of a sorority, let alone having any real standing in the territory, he's equally despised as he is revered.

The cheer-squad Captain is a bitch- a bitch, with a chip on her shoulder. Because Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, was supposed to be /hers./ So she starts trouble for Baekhyun as a sort of revenge- hoping, ignorantly, that it'll earn her a second chance.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Baekhyun chided, shaking his head. "It's nothing personal, really." Baekhyun displayed his disinterest by examining his nails as he spoke.

"Park Chanyeol likes cock, sweetie." He raised his gaze, eyes narrowed, predatory. "And no amount of loathing you direct towards me will change that."

Chanyeol broke up with her, almost a year prior- had tried to be nice about it, but she pushed him too much. He'd never even touched her. Never even kissed her, or held her hand.

But Chanyeol, Captain of the football team, was the biggest heartthrob of the entire school. She couldn't give up.

Even when she stumbled across Baekhyun and Chanyeol dry-fucking at a party, she couldn't give up.

Even when she came across the two stumbling out of the changerooms- breathless, flushed, and smelling like sex, she couldn't give up. When Chanyeol finds out that it's her that started the rumors, he vows to make her never want to show her face again.

How dare she? A nobody in his eyes, stir up trouble for his Baekhyun. Try to humiliate him. Demean him. Slutshame him, using the fact that he's an Omega as leverage.

Yeah, Baekhyun's a slut.... But he's his. His cock, is the only cock Baekhyun's ever tasted. Felt. His claim, emblazoned clearly on his shoulder, but away from prying eyes. The shape of his knot, imprinted inside of him; body welcoming only him. It's Baekhyun's idea- not Chanyeol's. Chanyeol would never conceive such a plan, but Baekhyun... Baekhyun has no shame. He has no shame about who his ass belongs to. No qualms with showing everyone just how much he owns him. Baekhyun is ready. Has been ready, for the better part of the day- leaking, hard, and flushed since the afternoon. He had to make himself easily accessible, so everyone would know that when chanyeol wanted to fuck, baekhyun was always hard and ready for him. Which isn't entirely wrong- but Chanyeol's a sweetheart, and likes to warm him up first. Takes more pleasure in the actual foreplay, in the sweet-talk, than he does in actually fucking him. He loves pleasuring Baekhyun, loves making his Omega feel good, loves showing his baby how much he loves him. No matter where, no matter the time or place- even in the change-rooms, Chanyeol will eat him out, or suck him off and finger him. Sometimes, dependent on how close it is to Baekhyun's heat, he'll just touch him, graze his hands over his thighs, his tummy, his arms, his neck, and always coming to focus on his chest- fingers circling around his pink nipples. Ever since he made Baekhyun cum just by playing with his breasts, he's always paid special attention to them

But that isn't at all the point of this display, of this performance they're about to give. Chanyeol's team wins, of course- by a large margin; the audience and team-members bursting into a chorus of cheers and hoots.

Chanyeol only has one thing on his mind, though, as he drops his helmet and shrugs out of his jersey and shoulder-pads- making a show of dropping them to the ground as he stalks towards the cheer-leading squad- bodily hauling Baekhyun off of the platform they're on- the girls all watching, taken aback, as the shirtless Football Captain snatches him away. The audience has begun filing out, but the football teams and cheersquads are still present- which is the point. The show is exclusively for them. They should feel blessed.

There, right on the sidelines of the football field, Chanyeol forces the dazed Omega onto his hands and knees- Baekhyun submitting willingly. Easily. Naturally. Stripping Baekhyun completely naked wasn't supposed to be part of the performance, but Chanyeol forgets himself, leaving ever inch of Baekhyun's delicious skin exposed for all to see.

Then, unceremoniously, standing on his knees with his hands holding Baekhyun's hips, he shoves his cock into his dripping hole to take him from behind- hard, relentless thrusts. Anger, and testosterone-fueled, that anyone dare challenge their bond. Challenge Baekhyun or his loyalty.

The passion they exhibit, isn't a performance. Baekhyun losing himself in it, isn't part of the performance, either. But they're both lost to eachother, deaf to the world, only aware of the chorus of their moans, the slapping of skin on skin, and the heat over their connected bodies.

Chanyeol flips Baekhyun onto his back- shoves his legs up, shows off how flexible the cheerleader really is, with his knees almost at his ears as Chanyeol Fucks him even harder.

No one dares interrupt them- No one gets between an Alpha and Omega, especially not in the middle of mating.

So their audience is only left to watch, stunned, as the football Captain brutally fucks him- until he's just a moaning, crying mess, sobbing with over-sensitivity. Chanyeol makes him feel so good.

And... Having an audience like this.... Baekhyun can almost swear he's never been more wet in his life. Half the cheersquad is in awe- turned on, by the carnal act displayed. The other half, shaken. The cheersquad captain, in tears, as the misplaced object of her frustrations has his brains fucked out right on the field, claim-mark definitely visible, showing just who he truly belongs to.

Chanyeol has the presence of mind not to knot him- but not out of courtesy.

No, because when Chanyeol finally cums, spilling his seed inside of Baekhyun with an elongated groan, a moan of his name as he fucks them both through their orgasms, it's done with intent.

To drive the point home.

The point is driven home, when a minute later, Baekhyun is hauled to his feet , and his swollen, puffy cunt is dripping a continuous stream of cum- leaking down his thighs, hitting the fake grass. It's the most carnal, primitive staking of a claim- marking an Omega inside with Alpha cum. Feeling daring, adrenaline coursing through him, he grabs Baekhyun's ass-cheeks to spread them apart- showing off his pretty, fluttering pussy to the cheersquad. Clarifying with definite finality that this beautiful pussy belongs to only one person, can be fucked, bred, by only one person; him. Chanyeol. ~~~~~

"You didn't need to do that...." Baekhyun mumbles, face flushed, hiding his face in Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol at least has the mind to look sheepish.

Freshly showered and dressed, they're curled up together in Chanyeol's bed- Baekhyun tucked into his side. "I.... Got a bit carried away, I'm sorry." He sounds genuinely apologetic- probably because Chanyeol's true nature is so sweet, so gentle. He knows exactly what 'that' Baekhyun is referring to. Particularly since when he did it, the Omega swore at him and clawed at his arm, digging in until he let go.

Baekhyun muffles a scream into Chanyeol's arm, frowning heavily, reflecting on the display. On the theatrics involved.

"Every.... Single one on the cheersquad got a good look at my asshole-"

"If it's any consolation, my hands pretty much hid everything from view, plus... The... Cum... There was... A lot. Everywhere."

~~

The rumors stop almost immediately.

But Baekhyun decides to give everyone another show when he fucks the football Captain bareback, hips moving with fluidity, cock filling him in such a way that it drives him wild, moaning, whimpering. An entire mess. Baekhyun's mess. -end-


	6. NASA / Humiliation / Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol tells him to stay home during his heats- but baekhyun is reckless, and needy. He always has a lot of work to do, and it's dreadfully boring to just stay at home alone when he knows what kind of headache he'll have upon returning to the office after it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tweetfic has been exported directly from twitter using 'Spooler' and has not been reformatted, edited, or beta'd for AO3.

NASA!AU

Chanyeol tells him to stay home during his heats- but baekhyun is reckless, and needy. He always has a lot of work to do, and it's dreadfully boring to just stay at home alone when he knows what kind of headache he'll have upon returning to the office after it abates.

Never one to just do as he's ordered, despite Chanyeol never asking him for anything beyond that singular, reasonable, request- of course Baekhyun doesn't listen. He goes to work anyways, carrying on, like the whole workroom full of Alphas can't smell how wet he is. It's thrilling, the implicit danger the situation presents; how his heat alone could trigger an all-out brawl full of teeth and claws. Just knowing they want him, want to breed him, fill him with pups that could have as many as eight different fathers. He smells like sex, like musk, like Chanyeol's scent, Chanyeol's cum that had painted his skin just that morning, shooting out all over his tummy, so he didn't make a mess of him inside, and not only because that it'd mean Chanyeol would be on laundry duty indefinitely. But then one of the trainees gets a little too handsy, "accidentally" grabbing his ass.

And Chanyeol, with his eyes like a hawk, sees, of course- and the only thing that prevents him from snapping is that Baekhyun gets confrontational about it, chest to chest, in heat, but no less imposing or threatening for it. The trainee is crying by the end of Baekhyun's tirade- berating him for being insolent, for being a pig, touching him like he deserves to even be breathing the same air as him. Demeaning his entire existence for thinking his status gives him the upper-hand. He's irritable- sensitive, emotionally and mentally, and the office setting, full of light, sounds, and smells, full of pheromones and Alpha musk, it's unpleasant.

But, he doesn't fall behind that day, which further motivates him to continue

So Chanyeol, his sweetheart Alpha and superior in their department, decides he should make the day extra hard for him. Literally and figuratively.

He wakes him up by eating him out underneath the blankets, hot breath, slick tongue, plunging in and out of him, moaning like he's never tasted anything better- The Omega's thighs drawing up around his head from the rapidly building over-sensitivity, and he cums with an elongated cry.

Chanyeol surfaces, chin and mouth slick from his juices, and Baekhyun kisses it off of his mouth- dirty, slow, and sloppy. "I want your cock," Baekhyun pants out, it's a demand. Chanyeol nods like he'll comply.

"Turn over onto your hands and knees," He instructs in return, and Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to do so, wiggling his hips, wagging his ass back and forth teasingly. Pretty cunt drooling slick

But it isn't his cock he feeds him- it's something firm, and cold, and he tenses around the intrusion, looking back to see if he can see what Chanyeol's doing-

but the Alpha slams it in, and his brain short circuits- so, so full, and it's fucking vibrating, right against his pleasure spot. His pussy is stretched almost obscenely wide, and he can't even think straight, can't even speak, body trembling, pulled taut, because like this, in heat, every inch of his hole is an erogenous zone. He cums, hard, without even being fucked, pressure building inside of him, the type of orgasm he only has when it's torn out of him with direct stimulation- he's going to squirt, and it'll feel so good that he'll cry-

The pressure is almost always enough to force whatever is inside of him, out- even Chanyeol's cock, but the buzzing doesn't stop, doesn't budge. Baekhyun wails, fingers clenching into the bedsheets and back arched so sharply it almost looks painful.

Without registering it, Chanyeol has attached a vinyl dildo harness to keep it in place- the wide end of the vibrator fitting into the hole designated to keep toys from coming out- fitting snugly in place, the vibrator can't move, can't be pushed out even a little.

Chanyeol takes it a step further-pulls a pair of soft lacy panties up over his hips, with the outline of the base of the vibrator clearly defined beneath the sheer, pretty fabric, and then turning him onto his back and attaching little clamps to his nipples.

It's a punishment, Baekhyun realizes somewhere in the back of his mind. Chanyeol asked him nicely, pleaded, for him to stay home, and he hadn't, so now he's paying. To add to the embarrassment, and subsequently the thrill, he dresses him up in a short skirt that barely covers his ass- and anyone who looks twice can see that there's a toy stuffed up his wet little cunt- the base extending enough that it'll bump against the insides of his thighs when he walks.

More lingerie- a matching halter top, Chanyeol's favorite pair of stockings on Baekhyun. His midriff is exposed,

Surely... Surely he won't allow anyone to see him like this. Baekhyun is equal parts apprehensive and turned on.

His normal work attire is thrown on overtop, along with a jacket, and the officestaff will be none the wiser for it.


	7. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy likes to call his Omega, Baekhyun, the one and only member of his harem, his "Princess."
> 
> But the Omega sure doesn't feel like a princess when he's riding his Daddy's cock like he's made for it, and moaning like a bitch in heat with an audience to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tweetfic has been exported directly from twitter using 'Spooler' and has not been reformatted, edited, or beta'd for AO3.

Daddy likes to call his Omega, Baekhyun, the one and only member of his harem, his "Princess."

But the Omega sure doesn't feel like a princess when he's riding his Daddy's cock like he's made for it, and moaning like a bitch in heat with an audience to watch.

Chanyeol is far from a cruel King- but he's observant. And generous- and sometimes his generosity manifests in questionable ways.

Like having Baekhyun bounce on his cock, completely naked, or scantily clad so they can see the way his pretty pink, wet pussy takes his cock. His royal subjects, his guards, a hall full of royals. Right in front of the pubescent Alpha boys, Jongin and Sehun, who run the stable.

Baekhyun is exceptionally well behaved and well trained, so rarely does Chanyeol get the opportunity to discipline his cockslut, but when he does, it's to have Baekhyun facing their audience and holding himself open to allow the King to fuck into him from behind, allowing them to watch the way his slick drips out of him, the way his cunt greedily swallows Chanyeol's cock. The way his semen spills out of his gaping hole after Chanyeol pulls his half-deflated knot out.


	8. Omegologist PCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Chanyeol has seen a lot of interesting things during his time as an Omegologist- a lot. 
> 
> But Baekhyun is certainly the most interesting thing he's ever encountered in his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tweetfic has been exported directly from twitter using 'Spooler' and has not been reformatted, edited, or beta'd for AO3.

Wolf!au, breeding, pack dynamics, implied gangbangs.

Doctor Chanyeol has seen a lot of interesting things during his time as an Omegologist- a lot.

But Baekhyun is certainly the most interesting thing he's ever encountered in his career. Or, more specifically, his Omega pussy.

The Omega came in for his check-up- mandatory, legally, due to his profession and way of life.

See... Great sums of money and possessions can be obtained by Omegas who volunteer to lend their bodies to entire packs- or, well, their

Pussies and wombs.

It's all contractual, all consensual, but an Omega has to be into a certain amount of degradation in order to put themselves in such a position voluntarily. There's tonnes of other non-sexual positions that Omegas are high in demand for. But, granted, none as well-earning as being a professional carrier.

That's the legal position, anyways. Professional carrier.

Amongst the packs, they're their breeding bitches for the duration of their contract- beginning when they've all inseminated their holes, and ending

When the pups come out.

There's additional laws in place that prevent any undo harm from occuring, Omegas have rights- more rights, than Alphas.

The situations are monitored and restricted. Alphas in rut can be a lot to handle, and tend to get carried away. It's something that was legalized after Omegas became less and less common- they're valuable, in that they can produce many pups at once, and within a few months.

This Omega's contract in particular involves bearing the litter for a single pack six times.

He's nervous when he

Comes in, apprehensive. He looks uncomfortable in his clothing. He sports a small rounded tummy indicating that he's carrying currently. Hence the government regulated check up. Chanyeol calls him in, and oddly, in the presence of the he alpha, the Omega relaxes. Especially when the door closes. Chanyeol looks over his file one last time before asking questions- and when he looks up...

Petite, bouncing breasts grace his vision. Delightfully

Soft looking. They're not full of milk yet, but they've swelled a bit. It's indicative of how far along the pregnancy is so far.

Chanyeol clears his throat.

"You don't need to und-"

"Hurts," the Omega whines, and the distress is clear on his face. Chanyeol looks concerned. Pain?

"What hurts, Mr. Byun-"

"The clothing. My skin is... Hypersensitive, and these... Are abrasive." He looks flustered, and Chanyeol simply nods in apparent understanding.

"Would a robe suffice?"

The Omega pauses. "Satin?" He looks inquisitive. "Of course. Only the best," he replies, making to grab one of the folded clean robes from the far wall- helping the small thing into it. The Omega is careless of his nudity otherwise- doesn't even tie it. His little nipples protrude from beneath the fabric. Finally, they go to sit down, where Chanyeol reviews his file and case aloud.

"So, how many Alphas are in this pack?"

It's an honest question and one he needs to ask.

Baekhyun looks a little sheepish, mumbling a quiet, "Fifty."

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "For this litter. There's more members of the pack, but, to increase certain odds, and due to regulations, only fifty can have hands on me for the duration of before and during the pregnancy."

"Okay. And you are six weeks along, correct?"

"Right."

"May I examine you, Mr. Byun?"

"Baekhyun," the little Omega inputs quietly. His cheeks are a bit pink.

"Sorry?"

"My name is Baekhyun. Please call me Baekhyun."

"Alright. Sure. Baekhyun, may I?"

The Omega nods. "I'm going to touch you now, okay? If you need me to stop for any reason, just let me know and I will. There may be a bit of discomfort, but I can assure you I'm only doing what is necessary."

"I know," the Omega smiles softly. "I trust you."

Such a dangerous thing to say

To a single Alpha while his sizeable tits are out and his bare hairless cunt is just inches away.

He reaches out to gently feel at his breasts, they're firm in his hands. The Omega keens softly, sticking his chest out. Interesting response. Usually they'd be too sensitive. Yet here he is, getting wet in the examination chair, and his legs aren't even up yet.

Chanyeol only does what's necessary.

That is, until the little Omega reaches for his wrist to keep his hand in place when he begins to draw away. He meets his eyes

And bites his lip, and Chanyeol experimentally squeezes. It's not so risky as to endanger his position- he's not here to take advantage of vulnerable Omegas. Not by any means.

But Baekhyun is holding his hands in place and pleading silently with his eyes. So he doesn't answer him, but he doesn't remove his hands. He carries on with the examination, albeit, more thoroughly than necessary. He fondles his soft breasts, bounces them teasingly in his palms, squeezes and plays with his delicate nipples. "I'll carry on with the examination," he says, before reaching down to gently touch his cunt.

The Omega spreads his legs wide.

And Chanyeol slips three fingers inside easily.


	9. Prince Omega BBH - Mass breeding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is royalty, and has been treated accordingly his entire life. He is worshipped. Revered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tweetfic has been exported directly from twitter using 'Spooler' and has not been reformatted, edited, or beta'd for AO3.

Baekhyun is royalty, and has been treated accordingly his entire life. He is worshipped. Revered.

A virgin. An Omega. Ripe- a soft, accommodating hole, and hand-ful sized tits that make even the eldest members of the council do a double take. He looks like he's been bred once,

Warnings: exhibitionism, gangbang, mpreg, ABO, pussy

But he's just in perfect health.

Funny... Chanyeol, a neighboring prince, always has said that it's such a shame, that he hasnt put his body to good use, yet.

It'll happen. Just not in the way either of them initially

Wanted.

Baekhyun's ears ring when he hears the news- the verdict, spoken in front of the entire inner circle of their kingdom.

The number of members in the royal family of their kingdom has dropped dangerously low, and omegas are in short supply. Royal ones particularly. Initially, he hears this and assumes the worst; every alpha in the Kingdom will be allowed to use his pussy to breed him, inseminate his receptive womb.

He pretends that the notion doesn't make him wet, doesn't make his thighs clench. But it's better.

In two days time, prince's from all the surrounding Kingdoms will make attendance- again, with this newly revealed information, he wrongly assumes that it'll be for courtship.

Wrong, yet again.

"This is a measure both to ensure the growth of the royal

Bloodline of Elyswer, but also to forge alliances between neighboring nation's."

Baekhyun still doesn't understand. The normal course of things would be one lucky alpha taking his hand.

But, Baekhyun is far too valuable to be given away.

"Prince Baekhyun

Will have further details disclosed to him privately. Everyone, you're all dismissed. Thank you for your attendance."

He's sat down, some time later, with the members of the royal council- his mother and father, he requested for them to not be privy to the apparent news. He has an inkling already as to what it might be. "You will go off suppressants, and with the help of a drug, your body will immediately go into an extended period of heat. For the duration, you'll remain receptive- allowing each Prince to lay with you several times. They will be mounting you until they're

Drained, and you are to present for the entire time, no clothing. Hands and knees."

The elders look to him as if expecting a fuss. Expecting him to challenge them.

"Hmm. Okay. I'll be keeping all the offspring though, correct?"

They look taken aback. "Yes."

"May I make a few requests?"

"What would you like to inquire, my Prince?"

"I'd like Prince Chanyeol to remain in the room for the entire duration."

They murmur amongst themselves, but ultimately agree that this is a fair request. "And I'd like privacy otherwise. No prying eyes. The doctors can check me after, of course, but during the act, it will just be three of us."

"You're taking this... Shockingly well."

Baekhyun just looks bored.

"For a virgin... This is quite-"

Baekhyun can't help but

Burst into a fit of laughter.

They look offended.

"I'm sorry-" he's not, wiping his eyes filled with mirth.

He opts not to correct them.

He's no virgin. He's not the sweet royal prince they think he is. Not at all.

Only in status is he royalty. At the end of the day, he reverts back to his carnal, primal nature- controlled by the pull of the Moon and his wolf in accordance. His body is meant to be sacred, but he'd voluntarily allow dozens of men to take it if it meant him feeling satisfied. Luckily for him, it's just that, which is soon to occur. Bred by every prince in the continent- fucked and used for hours, but without feeling guilty. Without feeling wrong or like he's being judged unfairly. He's wanted this for a long time. He just hasn't had an excuse before. His body is accommodating- not because he's had pups, but because he's been bred countless times while on suppressants- the continued exposure to alpha hormones causing him to develop into a tiny, gorgeous, sex-addicted little thing. The rules left room for adaptation. "So... You're alright with this?" Came Chanyeol's low voice- slightly concerned as he spread the Omega's hole with his fingers, "You're pretty delicate down here. Two alpha cocks in your cunt.... You know, by the end of this," he begins, shoving four fingers inside again, easily,

"Your hole should he more than trained enough to relax on command, when the pups come." He kisses his soft entrance, licking inside, sloppily between his fingers. The Omega is lying on his back at the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide and pussy exposed. A brassiere

Holds his little tits- but nothing hides him further down. Panties are useless, if they're just going to be pushed out of the way soon anyways.

Chanyeol's there because Chanyeol is the only one who can arouse Prince Baekhyun enough for sex to be pleasurable. It's

A dangerous ability to have. But invaluable just the same. Hes also assurance, that no Alpha will demean him or put him down or make him uncomfortable. It's easy to do, when an Omega is moaning and writhing while stuffed full of an Alpha's cock. But he doesn't appreciate it. Not unless some degree of it is coming from Chanyeol- but that's because it's personal to him.

Warning: mentioned slutshaming

Chanyeol doesn't just call him a whore, he calls him his whore. He doesn't just call him a cockslut, he calls him a slut for his cock. He doesn't

Refer to him as a cumdump, he refers to his pussy as his personal cunt to fill with cum and cock and whatever else he desires. But only Chanyeol's. Only Chanyeol's cock.

In a better world, one more accommodating, he'd be Pack-Alpha Chanyeol's Omega breeding bitch. There to fuck and ruin and impregnate until his belly swelled with his semen. Then, show him off to to the pack while he's still attached to his knot- driving it deeper with every step as he holds him up against his body and allows everyone to oggle his stretched pussy and

Soft chest. A perfect little Omega. His perfect little Omega.

When the first prince enters, a flushed mess, he's alarmed to see Chanyeol present. Chanyeol's the eldest prince of all the temporary suitors. He has seniority.

And his large cock is already stuffed up

Baekhyun's Omega boy-cunt- rim pink and glossy around the length.

Baekhyun smiles and greets him, spreading his legs further, invitingly. "There's room for you, don't worry..." He feigns a giggle. The Alpha fumbles with his belt. Nervous. Apprehensive. Baekhyun pushes his hands

Away and does it himself, freeing his cock, stroking it to full hardness, and gently guiding him with his hand on it.

In tandem, Chanyeol pulls out so only the head is caught on his little rim- allowing Baekhyun to guide the other Prince's cock inside, and to just relax

Against Chanyeol when they start fucking him.

It's short, he expects it to be. This Alpha is a massive baby- sobbing through an orgasm as his cock throbs and his knot swells- and Baekhyun just hushes him through it and strokes his hair. Presses his face in-between his tits,

And that silences him extremely quick. Mouthing at the soft skin as he fills him with cum.

It's a risky endeavor- doing it this way.

Baekhyun's Omega not boy cunt is accustomed to Chanyeols shape and size, and his womb has memorized it just as well. The head of his cock is

Nestled right inside of it- open, because he's in a state of heat. There's a chance the other Prince's cum will make it inside- but when his little tummy swells and he squeals and squirts, trembling, it's Chanyeol's semen stuffing his womb. Stretching it out.

They do it again,

Later, with the other Alpha sucking on his chest as he fucks into his cunt alone- Chanyeol did the work of tightening him up again, after excusing the Alpha for some reprieve to allow the Omega to recover.

Decorative eggs, smooth and glossy, are shoved all the way inside of him

One after the other. He makes him hold them for fifteen minutes, hold onto them when they're trying to slip out, pussy so stuffed, uncomfortably so.

Then, his face burning and cock leaking and pussy sore, asks him to bear down. Allows him to feel the desired burn of humiliation,

As Chanyeol watches his hole struggle. He pets it, tells him he knows it can do better than that. He slaps it, when he tries to stop them- clenching instead of pushing, because his entrance is throbbing and leaking and he knows that he's about to squirt everywhere. Prince Chanyeol does, too- and that's why he pushes at his taint gently, massaging it, forcing him to relax.

As predicted, he squirts everywhere as the last of the fake eggs slip out of his poor, reddenned pussy.

But it's tightened up again. And that was the goal.

The final time the other prince fucks his hole, panting and desparate, prince Chanyeol has undone his bra to free one of his favorite sights, and to suck on his little pink nipples- tonguing at them, knowingly. When he squirts again, the alpha things it's his doing. It's not. But he doesn't need to know that.


	10. Concubine Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine prince Chanyeol finally looking for omegas for his harem/concubines and there's a trial that needs to be completed for them to be eligible- according to the alphas needs and expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tweetfic has been exported directly from twitter using 'Spooler' and has not been reformatted, edited, or beta'd for AO3.

Prince PCY, Exhibitionism, Public Humiliation, Public sex, Public masturbation, cumflation, trial, pregnancy kink, ABO

Imagine prince Chanyeol finally looking for omegas for his harem/concubines and there's a trial that needs to be completed for them to be eligible- according to the alphas needs and expectations.

One, is that they need to have smaller bodies and recently sexually matured within

The last few years. Their cocks need to be small and they also need to be able to cum without them being touched.

Two, they need to be able to perform in front of an audience, and need to be able to seduce him and make him feel tended to and turned on. Three, they need to be

Highly fertile and receptive.

One of the tests is to see how receptive their wombs are when turned on. Strong sexual alpha pheromones are emitted near them, and there's first a drip test in which the Omega needs to spread their legs and hold position with a pan at their feet

Their to collect their slick as it drips from their pussies. All while the next in commands closely examines the pussy and then feels for how soft and pliant it is. It's deeply humiliating to have people witness as a strange alpha fondles an Omega's pussy, their most sacred place

And that's part of the test, too.

Next, they're put into a chair with a robotic arm coming up between their thighs with a tapered looking dildo attached to a long clear tube, which is inserted deep into their pussies and into the canal leading to their wombs.

Then, strapping

The Omega down, they are slowly filled with white liquid which they see flow through the tube.

Some panic initially, but just flush Beat red when it's explained.

"This isn't alpha semen," they say, "this isn't shifter or human semen, either. We need to use real semen, as

It's being pumped into your womb, and fake semen or other liquids will damage it. It won't impregnate you."

It's all written and consented and signed to in advance. It gives them a taste of what not owning their pussies will be like.

Once the womb can't accept anymore, the

Test ends as semen floods out around the hose. Almost all the Omega's have this test end quickly, but the smallest and youngest omega, seems quite relaxed, and his tummy keeps getting bigger. He fits several litres of semen in his womb, drawing immediate personal interest from

The spectating prince. It satisfies his breeding kink, and from the looks of the Omega's wet slick pussy and fucked out expression, he enjoys being filled, too.

The last test is supposed to be for penetration- but prince Chanyeol already has decided he'll keep this lovely Omega. The Omega tries to hide his swollen tummy and tits from view when he's released from the chair, but Chanyeol hushes him and please him not to hide. Guides his hand to where his around is making a bulge in his trousers. Says it's for him. The final test is one Chanyeol makes up on the spot.

Can he take his fist, and can he make him lactate if he has his little tits sucked and pumped continuously for an hour?


	11. Exhibitionism CC Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naked Omega isn't anything unusual. Omegas are considered deities. Are worshipped. Revered. Sacred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tweetfic has been exported directly from twitter using 'Spooler' and has not been reformatted, edited, or beta'd for AO3.

Exhibitionism, ABO, public sex, nympho Baekhyun, hybrid baek- 

A naked Omega isn't anything unusual. Omegas are considered deities. Are worshipped. Revered. Sacred. 

And anyone who obtains an Omega, is like someone winning the lottery. 

They have beautiful faces. Beautiful bodies, healthy, soft, fertile, all broadcasted by a lack of clothing. It's not abnormal for any wolves to be naked in public, isn't anything to be ashamed or embarrassed of. It's natural. 

Usually. 

But in the big cities like these, the Omega is a spectacle. 

And he's never been so wet in public before. 

Alphas of all ages are starting at his full, soft tits as they bounce a little with every step. Cooing inwardly at his cute Omega clit. And silenting wishing he'd bend over to show them his boy-pussy.

They're all civilized, all clothed, all tame. But Baekhyun is wild. Exotic. 

And horny. 

Hell would break loose if someone touched him without his consent, so he doesn't get groped. 

Even if that was the intent. 

His challenge. To walk through the bustling streets and have some strange alpha fondle his pussy or breasts. Stop him and bend him over to show his pussy to every passerby. 

It makes him wetter. his pussy is dripping so much. It aches. His ears twitch as his insides tingle. 

There's one exception to hell breaking loose if someone grabs him. 

A handler. A handler who is permitted to touch and fuck any hybrid offering themselves to be taken- he's in heat, and he needs to be taken care of before he gets desparate and allows himself to fall into the hands of an alpha city pack where his pussy will get used and filled by every man multiple times until they're sated and he's several pups pregnant. Videos will be taken and uploaded and his status change will be broadcasted. No longer a hybrid but a voluntary cumdump and breeding slut to all single alphas.

Which could be what he wants. But thats illegal. Hybrids can not be property of an entire group. They need one partner to take care of them only.

Their pussies need to be loved and taken care of.

He's wearing a red hoodie. His little tail is covering his ass barely,

Ears perked under the red hood he Dons.

Chanyeol's eyes are drawn to him like a moth to a flame. This is his job. This is his profession. A professional handler.

Someone who takes care of hybrid humans and who knocks them up with pups when they display signs of wanting

To be bred.

Perfect genetics that will produce perfect offspring. Half hybrid half wolves.

Chanyeol wrinkles his nose.

This one is a cat.

He likes cats fine, but they tend to be mean and hurt him.

Chanyeol walks faster. The hybrid slows. Stops. Slowly turns around to

Look back at him.

And he smiles a pointed toothy grin. Blinding. Gorgeous.

Chanyeol is going to wreck him.

They collide, so to speak- the crowd paying attention as the handler catches the hybrid. A public spectacle, the best kind. Hundreds of people are around. Some

Passing. Some stopping to watch, hungry.

Chanyeol hauls him easily to a safe location away from the bustling crowd. He flips his hoodie up and spreads his legs to look closely at his leaking hybrid pussy.

He's hard.

"You want cock?"

"Please. Cock. Inside, Sir..." His

Voice is slightly raspy.

"I'm going to breed your pussy now. All these people will watch, as I make you become a mother. Your pussy is going to be ruined. You know this. You're okay with it?"

"Please. Please. Ruin it... Make it loose. Make it numb."

He does. He knows how to fuck. Four thrusts is a new record for him making a hybrids pussy squirt. He does it again and again. The crowd watches with fascination.

He repositions him so he faces the crowd. Face beet red because they're starting at his jiggling tits. Laughing that he already looks like he's been a bitch with such a big supple rack. And a pussy that takes everything easily. It goes on for a long time. The lust of unmated and mated wolves making him wetter.

Several ask, hot and bothered while Chanyeol remains largely unaffected as he puts his cock to good use in satiating the insatiable half beast.

"May I cum on his pussy?"

"How much do I need

To pay you to let me shoot my cum into his gaping hole?"

"He's gaping so much that I could cum inside him from a foot away. I'd be happy then."

"I can aim well. My balls are big. I can fill his greedy cunt in one shot. Let me "

No. Not permitted. He says exactly that. They call then handlers, Chanyeol's "profession."

But for some peculiar reason they always wear longer coats or hats, as if going undercover.

The government has set it up so that society thinks handlers are like the rest of them. It makes it easier. Prevents them

From questioning their position and antics. They're precautionary measures. Alpha and omega hybrids are magnetic. Put two in the same vicinity and they will, they have to, breed. It's unspoken mutual consent. They're animals in that time.

Otherwise, people would fight back. Argue that the submissive hybrids can't

Consent. But their heats arent like werewolf heats. They only lose their minds once they have a cock fucking them silly. Not before.

They'd call those like Chanyeol predators. Brutes. Would look down on them.

But the reality is, Baekhyun and chanyeol are the same. The same, but different enough.

Without such measures in play, they'd never find eachother. An Omega like Baekhyun would go out searching, wearing nothing covering their private parts, and have an inconclusive and frustrating search. It's a form of presenting. Werewolves

Can't satiate hybrid heats. They can't make them pregnant either. They can't stay wet for them or leak for their cocks. The pheromones are different. Two different species. Werewolf couples will have one to three pups, usually one or two.

Hybrids will have full litters. Six, minimum. Six, strong, healthy pups or kittens.

This is why they need to be taken care of.

Chanyeol makes him squirt again and again. Makes him tremble. proudly claiming the beautiful Omega. This is the mating dance. Chanyeol proving himself as a suitable mate. Handlers aren't a real thing. Handlers are just Dominant, alpha hybrids who stay under the radar. Baekhyun knows what he is. That's the one thing that matters or concerns him. He sucks on his little perky tits- eyes red, shallow, grinding thrusts into his shaking pussy. His cock is bigger than any werewolfs, too. Perfectly curved to stimulate the Omega hybrid partner and to coax the entrance of their wombs to encourage pregnancy. Long and thick.

Baekhyun is in bliss. Even more so that everyone sees how good the handler fucks his pussy out. His

Moans get louder. Chanyeol gets hotter.

He pulls out and the omega chokes out a sob- squirting hard, only, this time, he's been positioned with his ass towards the audience. Chanyeol doesn't block the sight. They all see his ruined pussy hole. Gaping obscenely. Dripping slick

And copious precum. Chanyeol hasn't orgasmed yet.

He flushes bright red when he realizes. Covering his pussy with a shaking hand. He can't even hide it behind one.

"What are you doing?" He hisses, pink, turned on.

Having his pussy used like this has always been a fantasy. "Your pussy won't look like this again after we're done. They also won't see it again. You want them to see it, yeah?"

"Yes..." He whispers. "I feel dirty. My pussy feels taken care of."

Finally he flips him on his hands and knees and takes him from behind. Mounting him

Properly. One hand harshly gripping his hip with the other stroking his tummy and small cock, squeezing and massaging his cute tits. They bounce lewdly when he starts fucking him again. Every thrust into his cunt, his flesh jiggles. He's not pregnant yet, yet they're still

Big enough to be so lewd and heavy. Sore.

Unbeknownst to him, they're synchronizing. Every thrust, together their consciousnesses synchronize more. Feeling what each other are feeling. When they cum together and get him pregnant, it will be complete.

But it's strong even now. Through the growing link, Chanyeol feels that his pussy is pleasured and feels good. But that his breasts are slightly sore from the weight of them and motion. No support. So he gives him support. Cupping his breasts and holding them as he fucks him. Finally, after an hour of harsh, mindless breeding in the city center, Chanyeol knots him. Baekhyun sobs and moans as it swells so big, bigger than a fist, plugging his pussy up.

Then hot cum floods his insides and womb, so much, so thick and heavy, bloating his small tummy. Making him spasm and jerk and need to be held still as he reaches another orgasm. Orgasming together.

Their audience claps and cheers to thank them for the performance of sorts. Some of the filthier alphas sticking around while the rest of the audience moves on. They want to see the grand finale to them. The gaping, loosened, fucked out pussy dripping with alpha semen. Belly full.

Unfortunately, government workers retrieve them before that can happen, they're still connected, but Chanyeol just wraps him up in his arms as he goes into

The dark vehicle with tinted windows.

"Handlers" are documented and tracked. Tame.

Omega hybrids are not. The program saves them from undue harm. Putting them under their protections as well as finding one of their documented hybrid alphas a mate. The pregnancy and mating

Tames them. They won't run away after. They've found what they were looking for and needed. For Baekhyun, that is the wolf hybrid named Chanyeol who has knotted him full of his semen. Who has made him feel unimaginable pleasure and relief. They don't know eachothers name's even. They will, soon, but for now, they hold each other as they're driven to Chanyeol's place. Making out and touching eachother in the seat of the van.


	12. Coach PCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAEKHYUN DOING SPLITS across two beams, coach Chanyeol behind him watching his cute little ass and thick thighs- getting hard when he sees just how wide the little Omega can spread his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tweetfic has been exported directly from twitter using 'Spooler' and has not been reformatted, edited, or beta'd for AO3.

BAEKHYUN DOING SPLITS across two beams, coach Chanyeol behind him watching his cute little ass and thick thighs- getting hard when he sees just how wide the little Omega can spread his thighs. 

It's all perfectly level, and the little thing is wearing these tiny stretchy shorts, lacy thong peaking out the top. His ass cheeks hang a little out the bottom of the shorts, and it doesn't take much for him to step forward and pull the leg of the shorts a little to the side to see his nice soft pussy. 

Baekhyun whimpers. Flushed. 

"How long can you hold this position?" 

"A-a long time, sir..."

"I'm going to rip the back of your shorts." He says, waiting for Baekhyun's nod. 

He does, pulls the fabric taught and tears it where the crotch joins the back, the stretchy material parting on it's own, leaving his panties and boypussy clearly visible. 

He pulls the panties to the side, admires his pretty hole.... And positions his cock. Easily sinking into the tight soaking wet heat. Baekhyun was getting off on being watched stretch obscenely. 

Now his ass is being stretched obscenely too. 

He fucks his cunt until he cums inside of it. Holding the Omega's hips in place with one hand while the other fondles his soft little tits. He puts the panties back over his boy-pussy, and says he can continue with his exercises. 

There's a hole in the back of his shorts though, and his panties hardly hide his now slightly gaping hole- dripping alpha semen. 

That's half of the point. Baekhyun finishes his exercises routine with his cunt dripping slick and cum down his thighs, pussy clearly visible every stretch he makes.


	13. idol!bbh fansign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O, gangbang, "pussy", "cunt", creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Lea for exporting these fics from gdocs to AO3 and doing some editing/formatting to aid the reading experience. She's an absolute angel. You have her to thank for having these newest chapters up on AO3 and we couldn't have done this without her.

Idol Omega Baekhyun has special fansigns where he meets two fans at a time- one on either end.

The setup is made so he looks like he's sitting at a table- but in reality a wall hides his lower half from view, where he has his legs spread wide and boy-pussy on display, forearms propping himself up on the tabletop on the other side.

He smiles and interacts with his fans on one side- giving it his best.

And it's fine. Fine until the line is slowly let in to intimately meet with his pussy one at a time.

There's a camera streaming a live feed of his face to the man taking him from behind- each one trying their best to make him moan or wince. They take his pussy ruthlessly, relentlessly, slap his little ass and pussy and pull it open with their fingers. His pussy always is so sore after these special fansigns. Today is even worse. It's 100 fans in total. 50 meeting with his front half while another 50 ruin his poor little pussy.

They're supposed to use condoms- but for an additional fee, in combination with the mandatory health certification, they're allowed to go bareback.

They make a real mess out of his cunt. Not only gaping from the cocks but also dripping semen with his little womb overflowing with alpha seed.


	14. a/b/o pack au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O, D/s / BDSM, Pack AU, power dynamics, "pussy", "tits", humiliation,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Lea for exporting these fics from gdocs to AO3 and doing some editing/formatting to aid the reading experience. She's an absolute angel. You have her to thank for having these newest chapters up on AO3 and we couldn't have done this without her.

Word travels fast in small rural communities- and his is no exception. Everyone's talking about it, how the reigning Alpha, just recently having come into power, is seeking an unmated Omega roughly his own age.

Of course, excitedly, his mother is the first to tell him about it. The prospect of her son finally finding a mate, and subsequently moving out, is something they've wanted for him for a very long time.

But see, Baekhyun is difficult. Baekhyun is... Defiant. And that just doesn't work for Alphas. So, he smiles and nods. Humors her, if only to get her off of his back. Yes, mother, I will seriously consider it.

He lies through his teeth. Not saddened, but rather indifferent towards the prospect of yet another hopeless conquest- Baekhyun doesn't like Alphas. But Baekhyun is heavily attracted to them- and though he's obstinate outwardly, it takes very little to get him hot and embarrassingly wet. Not that he'd admit it- he'd never do such a thing. An alpha would need to strip him down before they'd realize, and he'd never  
Readily allow that to happen, either.

Despite wanting it to happen. Despite having the relentless craving to be pinned and filled and fucked and to be helpless but to do anything other than spread his legs and bear his throat and hope they don't ruin his pretty virginal hole. But more word travels.

And Baekhyun learns of this Alphas peculiar taste in Omegas.

He's turned down countless prospects and suitors- he wants an Omega with pride, with a strong will and a tough disposition. He wants a stubborn Omega, he wants an Omega who fights back when he makes a shitty remark or does something inappropriate. He wants someone indignant about being mistreated for his status.

The prospect becomes a lot more enticing. Baekhyun knows not why he's searching for such a particular type of Omega, since there's no way they can cause anything other than trouble, but the position offers much in the ways of standing in society, and of financial success, and apparently all whilst retaining his free will.

____

Chanyeol is a soft alpha.

That's what Baekhyun thinks, anyways. He's wrong, but he doesn't know that yet. Chanyeol isn't soft, he just doesn't require brute strength or harsh words to cow potential mates into obedience- he considers such things a waste of time.

There's many ways to break a defiant Omega.

There'd been other prospect, but none that smelled so strongly as this one, this, Baekhyun- whose eyes dilated and heart raced as soon as they were within proximity of one another.

He fights it with every fiber of his being, the inherent desire to submit. To bare his neck and unmarked, untainted skin. The little thing was turned on. Very much so. Chanyeol can scent the sticky slick flooding his inner thighs from a few feet away. He holds back the desire to comment on it.

Among the need for a mate and an open hole to fuck as long and as often as he wanted to, Chanyeol is seeking an Omega he can train. Not into obedience or submission, but into reliance and dependency on him. An Omega who needs his touch to come. An Omega who needs to feel the burn of humiliation in order to orgasm. Who doesn't want to submit, but who Chanyeol can instill submission into.

In short, he won't force the Omega to submit or coerce him.

Instead, he'll teach him how to want to submit. And what it means to be the companion of the reigning Alpha. His attire is the first order of business- curious to see what he'll say. He doesn't say anything, just shrugs nonchalantly.

Lace and soft faux fur and furs and that barely cover his most intimate places. It's not underwear, but his every day attire. He's to walk around, almost naked, and unable to do anything when an alpha stares too long.

It's odd. Dated. Akin to a concubine. Chanyeol's methods are a little unorthodox. But that's where the humiliation comes in.

The fabric doesn't even cover his ass, just a thin piece of fabric over his omega boypussy. If he shifted just enough, bent over sideways, it would be exposed to the alphas who oggle him. And they can't help but stare. All of them, except Chanyeol, who tells him he looks nice, who tells him, "your tits look great today" before resuming his normal day to day tasks.

The scant clothing means when he leaks, there's no hiding it. When the burn of humiliation turns him on, everyone in the room knows. It becomes especially apparent when he starts correcting him.

"Baekhyun. Could you lift your skirt up a little? It's covering too much."

It makes his cheeks burn. But he does it. Think resisting the urge to whimper as the heated eyes on him.

This is hell, he thinks. Being mostly naked in a room full of alphas at almost all times. Chanyeol's guards. Chanyeol's extended family. As an Omega, a presentation that is exceedingly rare, it's just instinct to stare at his beautiful ass and thighs.

They envision, that that ass gets fucked well and hard. That that ass, is worshipped and spanked.

They would be wrong to do envision that- Chanyeol still hasn't touched him.

And that's what's more humiliating than anything else. That he's fufilled this role, left his own home to do so, and his apparent mate-to-be hasn't even looked at him for more than a few seconds. Let alone so much as grazed a hand over his leg or waist.

Wait... Baekhyun finds himself running the thought over in his head.

Why does it matter? Why does it matter if this Alpha doesn't touch him? Isn't it a good thing? The lifestyle is lavish. Rich. He's spoiled. But somehow... Somehow that doesn't ressolve the ache inside of him. One he desparately refuses to acknowledge.


	15. "daddy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> royalty au, A/B/O, Daddy kink, lingerie, "pussy"

"Daddy..." He murmurs, eyes lidded, face, chest, knees flushed pink. He nibbles on his lower lip, bashful, shy beneath Chanyeol's heated gaze, before timidly raising his eyes to meet his.

His stance betrays his true nature, however, as Baekhyun spreads his stocking-clad thighs, revealing the lacy, sheer white panties between them, matching robe falling off his shoulders, leaving his small, soft chest exposed. Baekhyun's body is delicious- truly the body of high royalty; soft, unmarked, supple. But Chanyeol knows well that Baekhyun's soft appearance isn't due to inaction or containment- rather, his Omega status, and the toughness of his soft skin.

In all their duels, in all their scraps, Chanyeol had always been the one walking away looking worse for wear, while the beaming Omega walked away without so much as a scrape.

He's deserving of his status as King- even if he calls his supposed rival-turned-Alpha, "daddy" behind closed doors.

Chanyeol also knows more than anyone that Baekhyun is anything but the impression he gives. Baekhyun is smart, decisive, demanding. And in Chanyeol's company, a complete slut. Erotic, pornographic. Sometimes Chanyeol's convinced that Baekhyun loves Chanyeol's cock more than he loves Chanyeol himself. With one hand, he reaches down to tug his panties to the side- revealing his pretty pink hole, glistening with slick. With his other hand, he sticks two fingers between his cheeks to spread them, giving an even clearer view. It's lewd. It's obscene. He clenches, moaning softly. "W-would you.... Eat me, daddy? Won't you come eat baby's pussy?"

Chanyeol damn well nearly chokes.

"It's... Warm. And so wet... This is all for you, daddy. So... Please come eat me out..."  
He takes it one step further, pushing two fingers into his pretty pink cunt as his little toes curl in pleasure, a breathy moan leaving his lips.

Another step, when he slowly pulls his fingers free, and away from his body- slick webbing between his fingers and his hole, long, sticky strings remaining intact. Baekhyun eyes them almost curiously- lips parting, little tongue flicking out, and he raises them to his mouth, lapping his own slick off of his fingers, shoving them into his mouth and moaning around then. "Baby...." Chanyeol rumbles, eyes dark. "You're so filthy... So slutty..." What a sight, Baekhyun made, flushing beneath his heated gaze and dirty words.

Chanyeol kneels on the mattress, crawling to hover over the smaller man, looking up at him with stars in his eyes. Inhaling his rich, Alpha scent. Turned on. His pussy throbs, twitches around nothing. Aching to be filled by the only thing that it's made for.

The Alpha leans in to whisper against his ear. "Do you have the crystal set I gave you, darling?"  
Baekhyun whimpers, nodding hastily, jolting at the little slap the action earns him.

"Words, princess."

"I... Yes Daddy, I have them."

"Good..." Chanyeol purrs, seemingly elated.

"After I'm done with you, you aren't to let a single drop spill out, do you understand?"  
"Yes Daddy..."

"And if you don't?"

Baekhyun whimpers at the thought, eyes fluttering closed, averting his gaze.

"Th-then... I don't deserve your cock."

"That's right," Chanyeol smiles, gently- it's a game. It's a dynamic they take on behind the bedroom doors, amidst the sheets. Of course Baekhyun deserves his cock, deserves everything he could ever ask of Chanyeol. But the play is pointless without any challenges. This is just one of many.

Finally, "safeword."

"Star."

"Good boy."

Baekhyun preens. "Now, spread. Show my that tight little pussy again, baby."

He does, eyes lidded as Chanyeol climbs between his legs.

"Hold yourself open for me."

Baekhyun spreads himself with his hands, jolting snd moaning when the Alpha ducks in and tongues the pretty cunt,  
Lapping over it, around it, tasting him, groaning at the flavor of his slick spilling onto his tongue like honey melting.


	16. happy holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O, object insertion, lactation, feminization "tits", "pussy",

Baekhyun is exhausted- he had a long day, and finally just now put the pups to bed after struggling to get them to nurse. His little tits hurt from being so full of milk, but squeezing them hurts even more. So they leak. Its only him home, so there's no one to see it. As his nipples dribble milk.

He sighs heavily as he sits down on his chair- robe falling open, and the cool air feels nice against his bare skin.

His boy pussy hurts, too. From arousal. His hormones are on overdrive, being a new Omega mother. And he's hardly had any time for himself. As a single mother, it's taxing.

But it's Christmas Eve... He deserves some attention, even if it's just from himself.

His legs spread wider, pussy more accessible, and he bites his lip and closes his eyes as he reaches for three thick candy canes on the tree just beside him. Carefully unwrapping their plastic.

These will do. He's been so loose since having the pups, that anything feels amazing. He could probably fuck himself with the entire glass beside him, but it's full of milk that the pups and him left out for santa. He slips the three candy canes into his dripping boy pussy. Whimpering softly. Fucking himself with them slowly. He's so wet and relaxed that there's no resistance. Allowing him to smoothly thrust them in and out of his loose omega cunt. Subconsciously he reaches for one breast to pinch at his nipple, moaning and whining softly as he pounds his own pussy with the candy canes. And that's how saint Nicholas, santa, finds him.

There's no white beard, no large belly- just a strikingly handsome, tall, broad alpha who looks to be about middle aged. His hair is off white- and he's gorgeous.

Baekhyun doesn't stop the motions of his hands despite registering his presence. Just let's his lips fall open on slutty moans as he spreads his legs wider to show his poor leaking pussy to the Alpha who came through the chimney.

At this rate, Baekhyun doesn't even care to know the legitimacy of his existence. The man could be here to rob him and he wouldn't care in that moment. Because now there's an alpha to take care of his poor pussy. He even says please.

The Alpha really can't resist. Pouncing. Stripping off the robe and feeling up his full breasts, moaning, delighted and turned on. The milk and cookies he's after are of a different kind. But similar enough. The Omega's breasts are achingly full and the delightful flavor of his milk spills across his tongue, and his pussy is sweet like candy. The alpha would gladly devour that.

He has other deliveries to make tonight yet, but little did the Omega know. That on top of the presents for all his pups, already tucked under the tree, this is the present for the lonely mother of three. He replaced the candy canes with his cock wordlessly. Nursing from his full breasts and fucking his pussy in unison.


	17. piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O, feminization, "pussy", "clit", "tits", piercings, masochism/painslut, exhibitionism, squirting

"Nnngh," he moans softly, tipping his head back and arching his chest out, palms clutching at the chair- entire body tense. Despite the time and place, the Omega can't help but spread his legs open in response to the touch. 

And he hasnt even started yet. The beta looks flustered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair as he backs off with his hands up in mock defense, eyes pausing briefly on the movement of his heaving chest, cute little bust apparent under the little crop-top, nipples protruding through the fabric. The little thing isn't even wearing a bra. 

At least he was wearing panties- a pastel blue. Contrasting nicely with his soft, honeyed skin. His little navel is adorable- tummy soft, mostly flat, but not muscular. 

He doesn't look like he belongs here, in the chair- initially,  
He thought maybe he'd walked into the wrong store- there was a little cupcake bakery just next-door. 

But upon inquiring about it, the Omega had just smiled shyly. 

'I umm... Have an appointment, actually." He'd corrected, bashfully, walking over to prop his elbows up on the front desk, bent down a little, and the beta couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the cleavage hanging low, due to the low neckline of the top. 

"It's... It's for... P-piercings," he flushed prettily. 

"It should say in the book," he rushed, a little frantic- afraid to voice what he was getting done aloud. The piercer just nodded and checked the schedule, before handing a clipboard with a consent form and pen attached. 

"Sure. You can go sit down and fill this out, I'll go get everything ready."  
He swore his heart almost stopped beating when the little thing cutely wiggled out of his shorts- he didn't need to take them off, and he tried saying as much, but- 

"They're too tight," he explained. And if he didn't know any better... He'd almost have thought that the Omega had smirked at him. The piercer gives him a brief rundown of the process of the first piercing, asking him if he has any concerns or questions before proceeding. 

The first thing that becomes apparent is the fact that the Omega has bitemarks and bruises scattered about his inner thighs-  
The second-

"You don't need to take those off-"

Baekhyun pouts. "I don't want to ruin them, it's fine. I don't mind."

The Piercer does his best to maintain a cool, professional approach- ears flushing red as he takes his small length between a few fingers- 

"It's perfectly normal for-" 

The Omega arches up and his little cock starts hardening, prompting the piercer to back off. "Okay. No worries. We'll have to wait for the swelling to go down a bit," he nods, smiling in reassurance. As it happens, the Omega's erection doesn't wane- five, ten, fifteen minutes passing, and every time the piercer attempts to try again, the results remain the same. The slot is only for about a half hour- and they have more piercings to do, yet. 

The Omega starts getting wet, and finally, the piercer says 'fuck it' internally and goes for it- shocked when the Omega moans softly, but doesn't so much as flinch or cry out and pain when he completes the prince Albert- a small, thick-gauged ring at the head of his cock, with a little pink jewel affixed to the surgical steel, bead-like, meant to sit just over the urethra, or just under the head on the underside of the cock. Completing the necessary aftercare, asking how he feels, cleaning up a bit, he urges the Omega to put his clothing back on, swallowing dryly. The next two piercings should be easier, but they're not.

Baekhyun just raises the crop-top so it's sitting above the small breasts, peeking out from underneath the soft material. His nipples are hard, and honestly... The piercer is, too. The process is repeated, the Omega whining and moaning whenever he takes the swollen nubs between his fingers, arching into his touch, but finally, after possibly the most excruciating day on the job for him as a professional, licensed piercer, alongside the sweatiest and hardest, it's over. The omega is still visibly aroused and flushed, but he thanks him as he pulls his shirt back down over his little rack, and they leave to complete the transaction. 

Good grief. 

____

The process itself was more pleasurable than painful- but as a bit of a painslut, a true masochist, that was to be expected. 

He almost came in his panties when his nipples had been handled and pierced- and he was left aching afterwards, from both his little nipples and his special place "down there." 

The painful part comes afterwards, when he walks home, preening under the attention he earns as he stays his hips, he knows his nipples are poking through his shirt. 

The weight of the piercings on his nipples, add a delicious little bounce to each movement- normally, there'd be little to no jiggling, he's small chested enough, but the piercings add tension. 

And he loves it. 

Hes so wet. 

And he knows for a fact that all the strangers he encounters as he walks down the street can smell him. 

He finds himself fantasizing in passing about taking off his panties and presenting there on the sidewalk for whichever alpha had time to fill his needy hole- walking home gets /that excruciating./

By the time he makes it home, his thighs are shaking and he's soaked through his shorts. He hadn't anticipated the dry orgasm that had made him squirt from his pussy, the hot liquid stifled by his clothing, but not enough to prevent his juices from dripping sluttily down his plush inner thighs. 

Right in front of the postman, too. While talking to him briefly. The chafing on his little Omega clit and nipples was enough to stimulate him tremendously. But the post-man blatantly staring at his cute little tits and asking if he could see the piercings he got, pushed him a little further. He gladly showed him, blushing lightly- swaying his body a little to bring emphasis to the gentle bounce. 

Before anyone could see, he pulled his shirt back down. 

And that had been enough for him to lose it. The brush of the fabric over his sensitive pierced nipples throwing him headfirst into a dry orgasm. He very narrowly avoided crumbling to the ground right there. 

How filthy. Coming like that, in front of a near stranger. In front of someone who wasn't his Alpha. 

But, looking was one thing. Touching was another story altogether- Baekhyun couldn't be punished for liking it when people looked at his body- not after having been such an insecure Omega for the larger portion of his life- about his weight, about his size, about his height, about his hips being too wide. Being the only male Omega within a 50-mile radius from his home town has been difficult. There was no definite standard to live up to or to aspire to be. Omega or not, female and male omegas were vastly different, and couldn't be compared fairly.

But Chanyeol had single-handedly fixed that- taken away that insecurity, starting the night he met him, and finalizing it the night he made love to him and mated him officially. He made him feel like the most beautiful creature on the planet. 

So in that regard, seeing as that Baekhyun had worked hard to get to where he was in terms of his self confidence and image, it wasn't something to be punished for. 

Granted, it didn't help that Chanyeol had a think for advertising his claim out in public. Sometimes, slipping a hand underneath his shirt and fondling one breast. Other times, just holding his waist, and if for some reason he was feeling possessive, sometimes slipping a hand into the back of his bottoms and caressing his sweet pussy. 

It does attention to him. It drew attention to Baekhyun- and Baekhyun, truthfully, got off on it. He'd felt dirty about that for years, too- up until Chanyeol had started doing it more. By the time he makes it inside, he shirt is plastered to his skin from the combination of arousal, and humidity- made slightly transparent from his sweat- making the piercings even more apparent, nipples and nipple piercings clearly visible from more than just their outline. It looks lewd, and he likes it, but the shirt needs to go. He pulls it off over his head, slipping out of his panties and shorts, and finally, standing there fully naked beneath the AC, he can breathe- he takes a few seconds to bask in it, before bending over to  
Pick up his sticky clothing- 

And a moan slips past his lips when he does, hole clenching from arousal- face flaming, despite no one else being around, because he didn't anticipate that the pressure of his little chest being weighed down by the piercings, when his torso is horizontal, hanging down just a small amount, would feel so erotic.

The piercing on his omega "clit" (dick) doesn't feel too apparent exposed to the air, even when he's moving around. 

It's only when it's stifled by clothing that he experiences any sort of sensation  
From where it's pierced.


	18. feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O, Dom/sub, Feminization, "Pussy", "clit", "mommy", breeding

Baekhyun is small. Tiny. Everywhere. Every part of him that counts- barring the breadth of his shoulders and chest, which only brings emphasis to the subtle swell of his little breasts. A cute little waist, cute hands, cheeks, ass. 

A tiny, cute little cock. A tiny, cute little pussy, wet at all times. 

And he loves being reminded of it. Loves being forced to see the size difference between him and his Dominant. Before he met Chanyeol, he was just a normal boy- a small boy, with effeminate qualities, and no presentation. Then, he met him. Chanyeol. A big, strong Alpha, a man. He's big, everywhere. His cock is the circumference of his forearm. His palm can cover Baekhyun's entire face. Completely make Baekhyun's little dick and sack disappear. When he first saw it, he laughed softly-  
Hurriedly assuring Baekhyun when he used his hand to hide himself from view. He's not making fun of him, he says. He just thinks it's cute. Baekhyun gets all bashful. Clings to the tallers arm when he jerks him off with just four fingers. 

When Baekhyun presents as omega, though... Things change.

"Panties," Chanyeol points out- there's seven sets of pretty lingerie laid on the bed. "And bras. You'll need them, yet. I just saw them, and thought of you.

Baekhyun smiles sweetly, kisses him to say thank you, but then the Alpha pulls him straight into his lap and starts devouring his mouth as his hands rove over his body, little tits. He makes Baekhyun hold his shirt up as he lavves his nipples with attention. Sucks on them, moans. 

"I always thought it would turn out this way. It's not obvious for everyone, but, for you.... Every part of you is Omega, isn't it?" 

He slaps Baekhyun's ass when he doesn't respond, the Omega gasping, "Y-yes daddy...." 

"I mean... Just look at this..." He reaches down to undo his own jeans, his huge cock springing free. It looks so hard, dripping pre. Suddenly, Chanyeol laughs, explaining when Baekhyun looks confused. 

"You liked that. Seeing it. You immediately started dripping... Gosh. Feel how wet you are..." 

He does, pulling his fingers away, eyes wide with the way his slick strings between them. "Your pussy is wet. And tender. You're aroused. It means you're a grown up, now." He makes eye contact with the blushing Omega. "It means we can have sex now."

He grins wolfishly. Baekhyun gets more wet. It's not fair. 

"Plus, back to what I was saying...." He roughly tugs the Omega's shorts and underwear off, pulling him closer so their cocks are pressed together.

"Look, see?" Baekhyun glances down, turning red. 

"This is an alpha cock," he makes Baekhyun touch it, and says, as he reaches out to touch Baekhyun's, "This is barely even a cock,"  
He raises an eyebrow in silent challenge, meeting his eyes to make sure this is okay.

"Can you tell me what it is?" He tests, running one finger over the little head.

He expects Baekhyun to maybe just answer simply. Just agree, repeat it isn't a cock. But what he says, baffles him, and makes him surge with arousal. 

"It's... It... My Omega..." He whispers, voice cutting off. 

"Your Omega what?" 

"My... My... Omega... Clit, daddy..."

Oh fuck. 

Oh, /fuck./  
Baekhyun gets all pink. Pretty. Red. He hides his face in his hands. 

He just said that. Out loud. To Chanyeol. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Chanyeol... What if he... He didn't like it? Outwardly, he manages to remain remarkably calm, though internally he's battling not to burst into hysterics. 

Really, Chanyeol's silence was him restraining himself from fucking the sweet little thing right into the mattress. Or from cumming on the spot.

"Mmm.." he hums, noncommittal. "That's right. Your Omega clit," he coos,  
Tracing a finger around the base of his shaft. 

"Ah... Look. Its twitching," he laughs softly. 

"You wanna cum, darling?" He whispers into his ear. 

"Please, daddy..." He responds quickly, eyes hopeful.

"Okay. Then... Ride my cock," he instructs, biting back a grin when Baekhyuns eyes widen comically. They haven't even... Done /it/ yet, and he's asking.... So suddenly.... Baekhyun feels like he's going to faint. 

"Not right now, like you're thinking. I mean... Ride it like..." He moves to lay down, guiding Baekhyun's hips so that his little leaking length is pressed against his thick, throbbing one. "Like this. Ride it like this, with yours against mine." 

After a few seconds of terse silence, he experimentally pushes his hips forward- a loud moan leaving his pretty little lips that he doesn't  
Anticipate, blushing profusely. He continues when Chanyeol just nods in encouragement. Riding his cock, sliding up and down against it. Using his weight to make the pressure just right. Baekhyun's eyes are closed, clenched shut, but Chanyeol's eyes are focused on the scene on top of him. Baekhyun doesn't know it, but his pussy is leaking all over his cock with every rock forward. Making everything slippery, wet. Chanyeol is struggling not to mount him right there. He's so ready. Chanyeol is, too. Chanyeol isn't entirely sure what happens, but the head of his cock catches on his entrance, and the omega gasps sharply and his eyes widen, freezing. A gush of slick following suit. Preparing him for breeding. Alpha semen got in his pussy. Just enough to trigger his natural biological urges. 

/Breed./ 

Suddenly, the Omega is rising up, reaching down, and positioning it just right and sinking down on it- before Chanyeol can stop him, worry taking over his face, despite the sheer pleasure of having something so tight wet and hot around his cock. But there's no indication of pain, or hesitation. 

The little thing.. just keeps sliding down until he's all the way in- releasing a tiny moan, rolling his hips down. He's even more wet and receptive, now. 

"/Fuck/ baby," Chanyeol growls, holding his hips up and beginning to piston into him. One, two, three thrusts is all it take for the Omega to scream and writhe on top of him as he squirts all over his cock.

Chanyeol chuckles, "We should cage you, huh? You don't need a cock. You cum from your pussy, anyways, darling." He's teasing, and as he says it, thrusting a few more times, his Omega sqhirts again- this time sobbing through it. 

"You like that, huh? Cumming while riding daddy's cock?" 

He should know better than to joke about something so serious, but he's not entirely coherent, animal brain taking over. 

"You'd like it even more if you were full of my babies. I'd pleasure your pussy every morning and night because you'd always be soaking wet."

But Baekhyun gets this look on his face. A dangerous one. And then, he fucking pouts, and it's lethal. Chanyeol doesn't stand a chance. 

"Knock me up, daddy. Fill it with cum. Make me have your babies, please? I want to have them." 

He's young, and Chanyeol isn't old either, and yet... Yet... 

Well, that doesn't matter, because before he knows it, his knot is swelling- sealing them together. 

"God... You better get ready to be a mommy, then," he presses, fucking him on his knot, making him writhe and bounce on his cock. 

He screams and cries in pleasure when hot cum fills his cunt- making him feel so full. So well fucked. The heat immediately satiated. His little tummy swells with the load spilling into his womb. He squirts so hard that he passes out, body exhausted. Overwhelmed. It takes. By the next day, his heat is gone and in just two weeks his little tummy is showing. Things change. His body changes. He cries if his daddy so much as grazes over his sensitive Omega clit. 

And that makes Chanyeol realize he really /does/ have to cage him. 

Of course, that doesn't work. They just fall off, his cock is too tiny. So he starts wearing special panties that prevent it from getting bumped directly when Chanyeol is fucking him from the front or behind. With them, it's virtually invisible. 

But, Chanyeol was right. He didn't need it. He had his best orgasms when his daddy was breeding him like he was meant to be.


	19. dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "pussy", "cunt" / Feminization of genitals  
A/B/O, crossdressing, "daddy", D/s,

Chanyeol has a business dinner with some of his associates- naturally, he brings his date. His baby boy. He knows better than to misbehave in public- and yet... 

"Daddy..." That soft, needy voice calls, whining. Breathy. 

"I'm not wearing any panties..."

He's wearing a pleather little number that's laced up at the sides, a corset-style bodice that flares out into a short skirt that just barely covers his ass. 

The bustier pushes up his small breasts- a subtle dip of cleavage clearly on display. His honeyed skin looks gorgeous, the dark ensemble standing outside in stark comparison. 

Hugging his shapely legs and thick thighs, a pair of black stockings- the straps of the garter belt he must be wearing clearly visible, just barely holding onto the elastic of each. Baekhyun is rarely naughty. Is rarely disobedient. He's a good, submissive, Omega- only ever having granted access to his most private places to the one, single Alpha he found deserving. Chanyeol was the first to touch his virgin Omega Pussy. The first to kiss it. The first to eat it. The first to play with it. The first to finger it. The first to use toys in it- Baekhyun had never even done so, he'd admitted. A completely untouched, hairless, smooth, pink cunt, all for his daddy.

The collar around his neck is empowering, in a way, the heart shaped tag clearly reading "Property of PCY" with "baby" etched into the front. It shows all these others Alphas and betas, that this one is his that this Omega, belongs to him. That the pussy of his Omega, is only for him, too. 

But for Baekhyun to not be wearing and panties... It makes his blood boil. Wearing such a tiny skirt. No panties... Nothing to keep his pussy covered. He has half the mind to give everyone a good look at his little Omega cunt and pathetic Omega cock, that his baby calls his clit. It can't even be jerked off with one hand. 

But maybe Chanyeol likes his cute cock. Maybe he likes kissing it and taking it in his mouth. Making it twitch and spasm with sweet Omega cum, cute, smooth balls soft and supple. 

He likes it when he wears his feminization panties, too- that completely compress it, making it completely smooth between his legs. While still leaving his pussy exposed for use. 

The Omega is aroused by the appearance- is aroused by having Chanyeol dress him up in anything, or nothing at all. Chanyeol's jaw clenches, and Baekhyun's scent flares with arousal. 

Chanyeol is only angered because they haven't talked about this in advance. 

And because some of his associates are Alphas he'd happily have never taken his Omega anywhere near. Misogynistic scumbags. The majority, though, are friendly, if not his actual friends. Baekhyun knows half of them at least. 

And that's part of what confuses him most. He knows these Alphas. He's been a good little housewife for Chanyeol in front of these Alphas. Always proper. Always clothed. 

Always wearing panties. 

Something... Something must have happened. Something he doesn't know about. 

But he has a feeling that it may have something to do with the female Omegas present, all flaunting their large breasts and tiny waists and perfect legs. In a planned scenario, one discussed beforehand, he'd punish him- this would fall into the realm of, literally asking to be punished. 

But he won't. Not here. No punishment.


	20. a/b/o bdsm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O, BDSM, bondage devices, sex toys,

desparate times call for desparate measures- and Omega Baekhyun is desparate need of money to pay his rent and college tuition. (He ignores the fact that it's a cliche)

He applies on a whim, after he discovers a potential position listed on the local college job-board-

It catches his eye because he recognizes the web address provided- its for an adult-oriented website, with a specialty in BDSM equipment, restraints and toys. 

They have had a recent influx of stock coming in and being added to their inventory- but not nearly enough models  
To model the kink-specialized equipment. 

It specifies that females are preferred- Baekhyun can only image why. 

But as a male Omega with an insane libido and self-practicing kinkster, he decides to give it a shot anyways.


	21. daddy/baby cc prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy/baby or D/s, hands free masturbation, getting caught

It's been a long day- Chanyeol is exhausted. Beat. 

And the only thing he wants to do right now is get home to see what, or rather, who, he considers the most important. His baby. His everything. 

As he locks his car doors, briefcase in hand, he's envisioning where he'll find him- a glance at his watch tells him it's already 11PM. Baby is supposed to be in bed by 10PM at the latest, unless he has Chanyeol's permission to stay up later. Baekhyun needs his beauty sleep more than anyone. The lights are off in the bedroom, and all throughout the house- but with the illumination from the bedside lamp, Chanyeol can already determine that the bed is empty. Unmade- suggesting Baekhyun /had/ gone to bed, but had gotten up, perhaps shortly thereafter. It's not like him, not to listen- but there's exceptions. Unique circumstances. 

Chanyeol thinks to check the backyard- the temperature is fairly nice outside, and Baekhyun has always liked spending time outdoors. As he silently slides open the patio door, after shrugging out of his suit jacket and setting his briefcase down, now rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, he can hear the familiar whirring of the hottub, and the scent of chlorine in the air. 

He expects to see Baekhyun in the hottub- he spends a lot of time using it; thankfully, as it's nice that at least one of them is getting some use out of it, with Chanyeol often not getting the chance to do so with his hectic work schedule.

But he doesn't expect to see his back, the breadth of his broad shoulders, emphasised by the fact that he has his arms braced on the top of the hottub. 

Curious. 

He can't see his face, but with the way he's tensed, muscles drawn taut, he can tell he likely has his eyes clenched shut and his lower lip between his teeth. 

Little, barely audible moans and sighs are escaping past his lips. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow, and then smooth out seconds later, when he sees his body trembling faintly, and his hips jerking a little intermittently. 

His lower half is entirely submerged in the hot, rolling water- but the minute movement starting at his waist are telling. 

It's not something he's unfamiliar with- Baekhyun had mentioned it before, offhandedly. 

The Jets beneath the water keep the water turbulent- the Jets beneath the water are also adjustable, and, judging by Baekhyun's stance, conveniently located. He's getting off on the constant, strong water pressure against his little cock- whining and groaning, eager, and desparate to get off. 

They haven't had sex for at least a week- far too long, Chanyeol doesn't blame him, and he even feels a little guilty. 

Because his baby would never try saying anything about it to him- he knows his Daddy calls the shots. Makes the decisions.

Chanyeol has done his best to remind him that he's allowed to ask for things. That he has needs, and Chanyeol's there to fulfill them for him, but sometimes Baekhyun forgets. Forgets that asking Chanyeol for things doesn't make him a brat, or an inconvenience. 

Chanyeol retraces his steps back to the bedroom to grab the lube from the nightstand- it's open. Baekhyun had probably tried fingering himself to completion to no relief. 

In a hurry, Baekhyun hadn't grabbed any towels- so, after changing into a loose t-shirt and gym shorts, Chanyeol does that, too, grabbing one for both of them, and an extra for Baekhyun's hair. 

He undresses after moving back outside- lest he be seen by any nosy neighbors through the windows indoors- sets the towels down within arms reach, and slowly slips into the hottub- making sure to make noise along the way to alert Baekhyun of his presence before laying his hands on his waist and sliding up behind him, nose brushing the shell of his ear as he murmurs,  
"It's late, baby," revelling in the full body shudder it ellicits.

"Daddy..." Baekhyun breathes out, melting into his embrace. "C-couldn't sleep. It... It hurt..." He whines to emphasize his point. Chanyeol knows what he's talking about, but he pushes. 

"What hurts, baby?" He husks, partially tired, partially turned on- which Baekhyun can feel, with his cock pressed against his ass. 

"I don't want to say it," his ears burn, voice a whisper. 

"Then show me." 

Chanyeol finds his hand being guided down from his waist to his baby's little cock- the smaller man gasping when he feels Chanyeol's fingers close around it, thumb rubbing into the slit. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologizes, kissing his neck as he starts stroking him. 

"I've been busy, and..."  
"I know. I know, daddy," Baekhyun interupts, turning around in his arms to face him before throwing his arms around the back of his neck to draw him down into a kiss. 

"But you can make it up to me now, right?" He breathes out against his lips, and Chanyeol groans. 

"We're going to play a little first," he answers, as he grabs the smaller man by the backs of his thighs. 

The tub is fairly deep- allowing Chanyeol to stand in the center portion with Baekhyun still up on the ledge that makes up the seating around the edges- rather easily being held up with the help of the water- and positioning him /just/ right to-  
A startled moan escapes him as Baekhyun scrambles for purchase, trying to close his legs, but Chanyeol's strong grip keeping them spread. 

His face and chest are flushed in no time, louder whines and whimpers tumbling past his lips from the strong water pressure hitting his little hole beneath the water- sensitive, clenching. 

It feels good. Feels better than it did on his cock. 

But he's writhing in hardly anytime at all, particularly after Chanyeol pushes him a little closer to the water jet- until finally he hefts him out of the water and demands that he spread himself open for him and hold the position, as Chanyeol reaches for the discarded lube. 

Baekhyun is practically trembling in anticipation, arms wrapped around the backs of his thighs and fingers digging into his little asscheeks to keep himself spread wide as Chanyeol's lubed fingers slip into his tight little hole with little resistance- opening him up for his cock in a matter of a couple of minutes. When he deems him prepared enough he pulls him back into the water and man-handles him so that his back is pressed against Chanyeol's chest- the water pressure aimed towards his little cock again, only, now with the delicious sensation of his Daddy's fat cock pushing inside of him and holding him open. 

"D-daddy-" he moans, jerks, hips pinned in place, and the combination of overwhelming sensation is a lot to handle all at once. With a strong hold on his shaking hips, Chanyeol fucks him just like that- lower bodies submerged beneath the blissfully hot, rolling water of the hottub with the water pressure from one of the tubs Jets against his baby's little cock forming a delicious cacophony of moans and cries spilling from Baekhyun's lips and ringing out through the night air. 

It's over too quickly, but the thrill is lasting- Baekhyun spilling first over Chanyeol's hand and into the water, and Chanyeol later spilling deep inside of him- emptying his balls inside of his tight little hole, orgasm being milked from him with the way his ass keeps clenching around his pulsing cock. 

Panting, gathering their bearings, Chanyeol collapses against one of the seats and tugs a half-asleep Baekhyun into his lap- pressing little kisses against his nose and cheeks until he's giggling and scrunching his nose cutely, trying to shrug away from the attention. 

Finally, a smile on his lips, they settle, cradling his submissive against his chest and enjoying the warmth and skin to skin contact, and the extended, peaceful silence. "It's way past your bedtime," Chanyeol murmurs, voice amused, some minutes later- causing the younger man to stir against his chest with a little sigh. 

"Let's get you to bed, yeah?" 

"Okay, Daddy..." He whispers, snuggling in closer to his warmth, a dead weight in Chanyeol's arms as he hefts him over the side of the tub to sit on the top ledge with his just his feet in the water- one hand remaining on his lower back to keep him upright while the other reaches for the towels to wrap one around his shoulders and the other over his damp hair- tousling the brunette strands with a fond smile in place. 

He quickly dries and dresses himself before picking the other man up again- using one hand to slide open the patio-door and close and lock it again... 

Before finally, finally, after a long, tiresome day, laying down in bed with Baekhyun in his arms, pressed up against him, their legs intertwined and the comforter pulled up over their shoulders. 

He rests easy, knowing he has the next two days off, and one of the only things that matters to him sleeping right beside him.


	22. camboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O, age difference, fisting, vibrators, bondage, squirting, double penetration,   
"Pussy", "cunt"

Sehun's dad is so handsome- Baekhyun thinks, silently admiring him from afar. He thinks he's being low-key, but Chanyeol can feel his innocent little eyes. 

The Alpha wears a smirk on his face. Baekhyun's face is innocent, intentions, innocent. 

But his pussy-  
His pussy is lewd. It betrays him- he can smell the little Omegas arousal. Can taste it in the air. Sehun, two years Baekhyun's junior, can't- hasn't even presented yet.

But his son's best friend is an Omega, fully matured, sexually, but his body still developing. It's not wrong for Sehun to have friends like Baekhyun- the Omega treats him well, coddles him, takes care of him. 

But an unmated Omega shouldn't be spending time in an unmated Alpha's house while smelling like sin and arousal. 

The thing is, Chanyeol has even warned him. Has even cautioned against him- but the Omega paid his words no heed. 

Alphas had needs. 

And as a single father, working full time, didn't leave much in the ways of time for satiating those needs.

It was dangerous game- and a time sensitive one. Well, at least, Chanyeol /thought/ he was innocent.

But that was before he accidentally picked up his phone instead of his own and saw what was splayed out across the screen.

Which just raised the question as to why, exactly, Baekhyun was searching for porn at his house. Videos, no less. Downloads. He's downloaded them to his phone. Realization dawns on him belatedly- Baekhyun's WiFi and internet is down at his house right now, which is why he's been spending even more time at their place than normal. Tabbing out reveals a series of videos with varying names- and Chanyeol silently traces them to memory before locking the screen, setting his phone down, and picking up his own /actual/ phone as though nothing had happened. On his own time, when his son is at another friends place for night, and he has the house to himself, he searches up those same videos- curiosity taking hold. 

Just minutes later, Chanyeol makes an additional discovery- those videos... Weren't downloads. They were uploads. Amateur porn videos- featuring... None other than the "innocent" Omega he's had his eyes on. ByullieBunny is his handle, and he never features the top half of his face in his videos- but the little mole at the corner of his lips, is all the proof Chanyeol needs. The little omega is a professional slut. 

With a frankly outrageous size kink.

All his videos are solo ones- each one featuring a different, or array of different, sex toys. 

His little pussy and tiny cock are just as adorable as he'd thought they'd be. 

As it turns out, Chanyeol finding his porn channel proves to be a gigantic mistake. 

He can't so much as look at him anymore without picturing him moaning in open-backed panties as he cums, pussy spread wide on whatever toy he's chosen. He wants to wreck him. The Omega notices something is different- but still keeps up the act. He's polite enough, usually, but now... Now... He's been teasing him. 

Wearing lowcut tops. Wearing tight, tiny shorts. "Accidentally," walking out in his panties. Chanyeol only has so much will power. 

He's a valuable friend to Sehun.... 

But he's a damn right nuisance to him as a middle aged alpha. He devises a plan when the Omega gets more daring- a punishment, of sorts. One he'll enjoy. One that will teach him something. Chanyeol is nearly three times his size- the far extreme of "Alpha," while Baekhyun is the opposite. 

So it's with due ease that the Alpha manhandles him to position him correctly- telling him that he's going to punish him for being so indignant and lewd towards him, for constantly teasing him, as he finds his arms above his head, roped, tied to the top of his postered bed frame, while cuffs adorn his ankles. 

It's almost amusing, to see the shock across his face as he attaches chains to the cuffs... And then uses an automatic pulley system to spread his legs as far apart as they can physically go- he told Baekhyun prior to hauling him over his shoulder into his bedroom, that he was going to treat him like he was simply a hole for him to fuck, and that his authority actually means something. He'd been into that. Excited, even. 

But then he really registered just how massive Chanyeol's hands were... And despite his pussy being wet with slick, the Alpha was lubing up his fist and forearm excessively. 

"I'm going to fist your greedy cunt, and stuff it full."   
He says, almost conversationally.   
"But if it hurts or we need to stop for whatever, what's our safeword?" He whispers this into his ear so as to not break the ambiance of the scene he's so meticulously planned. Designed to make the slut feel helpless. Not to render him helpless in actuality. 

He has control, he just needs to make sure he uses it if he needs to. 

Truthfully, Baekhyun isn't nervous for his own well being... 

He's nervous for his poor, tiny pussy.

If his hands were free, he'd be hiding it behind one right now. He's never had Mr. park focus on him so intently. Yes, Baekhyun has teased him... Relentlessly, but he almost feels shy beneath his gaze. 

He face is red... His little cock is hard between his legs, and his pink pussy is dripping slick. Contrary to what he worries for... It doesn't hurt. It feels good, even, as the Alpha slowly works him open, one finger at a time, adding more in increments of several minutes. 

He gets the tip of his thumb inside his pussy, starts stroking him inside, curling his fingers experimentally, watching as the Omega convulses from the full sensation. And it's not even his whole hand. 

He fucks him with his hand - gradually working his thumb past his tight rim, pausing temporarily, leaving the Omega to sob as he feels his pussy gape from the  
Stretch, before he returns.... 

With a mirror that is just large enough to show him the state of his hole. His eyes widen marginally, and he pulls at the bindings on his legs. 

He sobs in frustration when the Alpha slips his hand pack into his sloppy hole. Both needing to cum, needing a cock, and somewhat concerned that Chanyeol is going to ruin his pussy permanently. "I suppose I shouldnt be surprised, that a little cockslut like you would take my fist so easily." The words take Baekhyun by surprise, because he hasn't felt the alpha push his fist- 

His eyes widen, lips opening soundlessly as he convulses from the sensation, seeing stars. With a slick pop, just after saying that, the Alpha had used his momentary confusion to slip his fist inside of his tight Omega pussy. 

He's not saying anything, and the alpha starts even getting a little concerned.

But then he moves to pull his fist out- and the little thing squirts around it with an elongated, desparate cry, meeting Chanyeol's eyes, looking so, beyond fucked out. 

"Your cunt is taking my whole fist so well.... What would your followers think?" He almost leisurely starts fucking him with his whole hand, enjoying the way the Omega's eyes roll and slip shut, throbbing around his fist.

"Look at it right now, Baekhyun," he urges, and the tears on his face when he sees his ruined pussy are somewhat genuine. 

Because on the flip side... He's wanted nothing more than to be a well fucked whore for his best friend's Alpha father. If this is what he wanted his Omega too look like... Then Baekhyun would like it, too. Even if his pussy would be ruined for all other alphas. The only alpha that really mattered to him was the one right in front of him. "Wha-ah...what d-do you think?" He manages, trying to catch his breath. 

"I think it's ruined, and almost useless now," he comments, idly. "Such a loose hole, an Alpha could jerk themselves off inside of you. Befitting of a little slut." 

Baekhyun trembles, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. 

"I think it's beautiful, baby," he answers with finality, voice low, eyes genuine. He kisses around his stretched rim. Slowly fisting his boy pussy now. 

"I made it like this, I've ruined it just now. But..."  
He hums, thoughtful. "I think I know how we can tighten it back up. But you need to trust me." 

Baekhyun nods hurriedly, eyes widened in alarm. 

"Okay. Close your eyes, and I'll tell you when you open them. Every second they're open before that, I'll give you one spank."  
Baekhyun is quick to close his eyes, but he can't help but sob when he feels the Alpha withdraw his hand. His pussy gaping even more now. He keens when he feels Chanyeol kiss around the inside of his stretched rim... 

And screams and shakes when he abruptly shoves his fist back up the ruined omega pussy- reaching further, now, his forearm starting to slip inside too. 

But then he withdraws... Rubs his hole.... And does it again. And again. Repeating the same process, and it isn't long before he recognizes that he's starting to feel a foreign full sensation deep inside his cunt and birth canal, pushing up against the Omega cervix. Chanyeol doesn't tell him what it is, but right when he tells him he can open his eyes, they fly open, because suddenly the full feeling in his hole is back, because in tandem with a  
Large vibrator, he's shoved his entire cock up his pussy- double penetrating his Omega cunt.


	23. pussy airlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to Pussy Airlines"
> 
> *Heavily porn inspired*  
Use of the word "pussy" and "tits"  
A/B/O, Lingerie, Public Sex, prostitution, exhibitionism, Fingering, Squirting, slut shaming, humiliation, crossdressing

There are certain jobs that only the most resilient and horniest of Omegas can take on. Become a flight attendant with pussy airlines certainly sets the bar.

The training is rigorous- practicing sensually undressing in front of a panel of judges. Practising training their holes to take large dildos strapped to see-through chairs. Practicing offering themselves to one another, and to fake passengers, all for hours on end- they need to become accustomed to being played with by whoever feels like it.

They need to become accustomed to not being allowed clothing after it's taken off of them- they need to be slutty, and shameless. This is a position certain well-equipped Omegas take on readily- particularly those with an overactive libido who haven't taken mates. It's the perfect opportunity to fuck random Alphas with no strings attached. It's the perfect opportunity to pretend they have no choice but to let P.A. passengers do with their bodies as they wish- even though they do have a choice. They have a panic word to use if passengers get carried away, and they all have a list of limits that they absolutely will not accept being impeded on. 

Normal flight attendants have height and weight restrictions- then need to be thin, short, and to wear heels and tight stewardess dresses at all times.  
Pussy Airlines flight attendants don't have any specific requirements- but the curvier, the chubbier, the better. Perverted Alphas like something they can grab and spank and slap. They like to see tits bounce with every thrust. Like to be able to fuck the breasts of any flight attendant that catches their interest.

Every flight with Pussy Airlines is a in-flight show- passengers may choose to watch and pleasure themselves, or they may grab any Attendant that piques their interest.

Each flight begins with an introduction- flight attendants in pencil skirts and buttoned blouses and neck scarves- male and female omegas- they introduce themselves by their PA name- much like a showman or stage name- and bow politely.

Once the flight begins, they begin casually undressing- waking around in skimpy lingerie for an hour to get the Alphas particularly riled up, before they're finally allowed to touch and fuck them. Baekhyun /loves/ his job. He can't thing of a job he's more well suited or equipped for- being a flight attendant with Pussy Airlines is a wetdream come true.

He has a handsome bust of 36C, a waist of 30" and a hip of 38. His ass is small, but perky, and his body fills out the uniform nicely. The shirt pulls snugly across his ample chest- tits eager to be freed. Nipples already hard and cock dripping with precum.

The standard preparation procedure for each flight involves them fucking themselves with toys or by their significant others or other random partners during layovers.

Bækhyun's mate and husband is a frequent flyer- it's where they met.

The flight is all just a warm-up for him to get his little cunt absolutely destroyed and fucked loose by his husband after the flight ends.

Sometimes he just watches- sometimes, he plays with his little mate's pussy if none of the other Alphas are daring enough.

Bækhyun really, really, loves his job.

"Hello, Alphas. You can call me Byul," he smiles sweetly, batting his eyelashes and making to bow- gasping softly when the button across his little tits pops free and exposed them- he giggles coyly, murmuring a quiet, "Well, we may as well undo the other top two," before undoing the remaining buttons and pulling his neckerchief off- exposing his full cleavage to the room of drooling Alphas. "Welcome to Pussy Airlines, we do hope you enjoy the flight and take advantage of the interactive in-flight entertainment."

The flights begin relatively normally after takeoff- offering the passengers food and drinks, pillows or blankets if they wish to rest.

At the 45 minute mark, they begin slowly removing their clothing- walking around in just thin lingerie that barely covers what needs to be covered.

At this point, Alphas are free to touch and grope as they please- but they cant fuck them. Not yet.

That's reserved for the main course. Its thrilling, having so many nameless, useless Alphas drooling over him. Imagining "Byul" in comprising scenarios.

Getting them worked up by touching himself casually while flirting and speaking to them.

After one hour, they can start offering themselves as dessert. "Would you like to touch my pussy, Sir?" He asks softly, eyes not betraying the utter sluttiness of what he just asked the passenger in question.

"Show it to me first. Bend over, spread it open, and stand there until I tell you to move." He grunts, face flushed. "Byul," does so, readily, pulling his panties aside to expose his wet hairless pink boy-pussy- holding his cheeks open to give him a clear view.

The Alpha doesn't warn him before he plunges three fingers into his dripping cunt- and he releases a pitched moan, clenching and dripping- panting heavily and eyes threatening to roll back.

The passenger fingerfucks him leisurely at first, before grabbing his hip to steady him, and brutally slamming into him with the three digits until he's crying out and moaning loudly- pussy spasming, leaking, clenching. Tears wet his eyes.

Fuck, he loves this. Being treated like this. Like a toy.

The alphas are his toys-- but they don't realize that.

Baekhyun is just an opportunist. He keeps brutally fingerfucking him until his little pussy squirts and his cums with a cry- thighs shaking, still remaining bent over, clutching onto the seat before him to avoid falling, legs going weak.

"Byul, you pretty little slut... You made a mess." He hisses, not at all angry, but playing the part. Alphas love these games when they know Omegas love them, too.

"Ah... Ah... I am so sorry, Sir, let me clean it up." He turns, eyes glassy, and gets down to his knees- parting his lips to take his fingers in his mouth- sucking on the slick covered digits- lapping at his hand and arm and the squirt that wet his suit pants, over his straining cock.

Passengers are only permitted short increments with each flight attendant- Byul is in demand.

The next Alpha fucks his plush tits and cums all over them- scooping up his release with his fingers and feeding it to the Omega. They say thank you and bow to each passenger they service. Another passenger eats him out while fingering his wet little pussy while another simultaneously sucks on his little nipples and slaps his tits- joking about making milk come out of them.

The one fingering him comments on how he'd probably only be satisfied by having his pussy bred by every single Alpha on the flight.

Baekhyun simply nods, sobs as he licks deep into him, "But... We don't have enough time..."

"Times up, you two. Hand him over," another random, tall Alpha grunts, glaring as he strokes his throbbing cock. Another Alpha stands beside him, doing the same.

"Figured your pussy won't be satisfied with just one cock, so we'll both fuck you and knot you. Show us your sloppy pussy first."

They expect him to flush and hesitate- but he doesn't. Spreading his slightly gaping pussy wide for them to see- whining when they slap his ass and pussy repeatedly before suddenly heaving him up- without ceremony, one fat cock slips right into him and he moans- sloppy, lewd, slick noises emitted from his leaking pussy as the Alpha fucks him.

"Fuck... Figured someone with such a slutty hole would be too loose... But you're fucking tight. C'mon, man, stuff your cock in his cunt- hurry up, I'm not gonna last long."

And they don't. They don't last long.

Bækhyun and his mate, Chanyeol have trained his inner muscles extensively with fake eggs and balls and other toys- training him to clench and hold. Chanyeol is the only one who fucks him completely loose- because he knows how he can take more than just his fist on a good day.

What makes him wetter, what makes him drip and leak and lose his mind, is that his Alpha is just several seats away from them enjoying the show as his little Omega gets his pussy knot-fucked and creampied by two Alphas he'll never see again.

They set him down after they pull out of his sloppy cunt- spasming after being forced to squirt for the nth time. They don't have to ask or think it- he takes them by surprise- eagerly cleaning off their cocks and thanking them for using his sore pussy.

His legs wobble when he makes to stand- and Chanyeol stands, too, glancing around before gently taking him by his elbow to lead him to the crew room.

Baekhyun collapses against him- legs shaking and pussy clenching- as much as he loves his job, four, five overeager Alphas is way more than what the rest of the flight attendants get within the span of two hours- it's tolling. That's what the Plane's security, or Chanyeol, is there for.

"Hey, baby," he coos, kissing his face and his cheeks, wiping his wet eyes before gently prying his legs apart to clean up his wet pussy with some wet wipes- Fingering the loads of semen out of him and urging him to push.  
It's messy. Not pretty. But Chanyeol's fucking hard, and so is Baekhyun, who feels delightfully filthy having his mate and husband finger the semen of two other Alphas out of the pussy that he owns.

"You seemed to really like that comment about having every Alpha on the plane knock you up, huh?" He chuckles, and Bækhyun smiles weakly. Hums noncommitally.

They've talked about it... Ish. The notion. It excites him, but simultaneously, his job would be done. He doesn't need to work- not with Chanyeol's money, but he genuinely likes the socialization and sexual aspects of his position.

In the backroom, Omegas in similar states get carried or guided in by either the security staff or mates similar to Chanyeol- who accompany them on the flights. Much needed, sweet, aftercare.

After this, Bækhyun is off for a week or so in Paris- Chanyeol has a luxury suite booked for the two of them, and spa trips scheduled. He'll pamper and take care of him then, for now... He just needs to make sure he's okay and to get him to drink water before sending him back out. The flight only goes on for a few more hours- by that time, his pussy has been tasted and fucked by countless Alphas, and he's dripping so much cum he has to plug his pussy to avoid messing up the carpets more.


End file.
